La Caída Del Crepúsculo
by TALOS X
Summary: AU ¿Y si Spike no se había aventurado con Twilight? Después de abrir la puerta del miedo del Rey Sombra, Twilight Sparkle nunca volvió a salvar el Imperio de Cristal y nunca más se supo de ella. Dentro de su visión, sus miedos la consumieron y con toda emoción despojada, solo fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que aceptara a su nuevo maestro. Completo y Epílogo añadido
1. Intro

**Hola mis lectores, he decidido poner en pausa mis anteriores proyectos para dedicarme al 100 con esta historia, tengan por seguro que esta historia hara que vean a cierta personaje con otros ojos**

**Sin más que decir, comenzamos**

* * *

La Caída Del Crepúsculo

Introducción

En un templo flotando en medio de la nada se encontraba un hombre meditando. Estaba totalmente encapuchado y esa prenda era de color blanco, termino su meditación y se puso de pie mirando detenidamente hacia enfrente

-¡oh!, ¡veo que por fin llegaron!- decía el hombre

-déjenme presentarme, soy "The Observer", mi trabajo es estar aquí y observar las infinitas realidades que existen-

-y cuando me refiero a realidades, significa los mundos paralelos que existen-

-vengan, síganme- decía invitando con una mano a seguirlo

Camina por un largo pasillo hasta que llega a la habitación principal, lo curioso de esta era que no tenía techo y se veía perfectamente el vacio

-estoy seguro que muchos están familiarizados con la expresión "el hubiera no existe" pero déjenme decirles que eso es mentira, el hubiera si existe y como consecuencia de eso existen los mundos paralelos-

Chasquea los dedos y en todo el templo y fuera de este van apareciendo pantallas mágicas

-con la llegada del hombre a la existencia llego la ilusión del libre albedrio y con esa ilusión… llego el caos- decía en tono serio

-con cada elección que se hace literalmente se crea un mundo, la historia se difurca, se crea un mundo donde se hizo una elección y otro donde no se hizo, ese es el secreto del universo: millones de personas haciendo millones de elecciones creando infinitos mundos- decía mientras materializaba una silla y se sentaba en ella mientras que al mismo tiempo materializaba una taza de té

-algunos son tan similares que se llevarían toda una vida buscando una diferencia y otros son tan distintos que desafían la comprensión- termina y da un sorbo de su té

-y eso nos lleva a nuestra historia de hoy…- decía mientras una pantalla mágica se coloca a su lado

-en la Equestria que ustedes conocen, conocen muy a fondo las aventuras de Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas. De cómo ellas salvaron a Equestria varias veces de monstruos como Nightmare Moon, Discord y Chrysalis, sin mencionar los desafíos personales que afrontaron cada una y recientemente la princesa Celestia le encomendó a Twilight la prueba de proteger al imperio de cristal del malvado rey Sombra- decía dando otro sorbo

-para ello necesitaba encontrar el corazón de cristal para que con su magia protegiera al imperio y a pesar de que quería hacerlo por su cuenta, su asistente Spike, la convenció de acompañarla y al final resulto que él y la princesa Candace fueron los salvadores del imperio pero aun así Celestia reconoció el esfuerzo y el valor de la unicornio y el resto ya lo conocen- termina su té y hace desaparecer la taza

-pero… ¿se han puesto a pensar?... ¿y si Twilight hubiera sido más firme en su decisión de ir sola?... ¿y si Spike no hubiera acompañado a nuestra heroína?... tal como sucedió en la Equestria 54-

-así que ahora sean testigos de cómo una simple decisión, que uno pensaría que es insignificante, hizo que una dulce e inocente pony tuviera un "oscuro" destino-

-pero creo que ya es tiempo de callar… y dejar que ustedes presencien…. La caída del Crepúsculo-

La pantalla mágica se coloca enfrente y empieza a brillar

Continuara

* * *

**Interesante ¿no?, pues solo esperen a ver lo que sigue**

**Nos leemos luego**


	2. La corrupción va por todos

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el primer episodio de este espectacular fic, prometo actualizar lo más rápido posible, por ahora disfruten la historia**

**Nota: cuando este símbolo Z aparezca, el tiempo se congelara y "The observer" hará un comentario o explicara esa escena**

**Ejemplo:**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ **

**- dialogo del Observer-**

**termina el dialogo**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Con todo esto aclarado comenzamos**

* * *

La Caída Del Crepúsculo

Capitulo 1

-Twilight, espera- decía Spike alcanzándola en medio de el festival

-yo voy contigo-

-no puedes, tengo que recuperar el corazón de cristal yo sola- decía decidida la unicornio púrpura y dándose la vuelta para irse

Spike no perdió tiempo y la siguió

-lo sé, pero te prometo que no meteré ni una garra para ayudarte- decía tratando de convencerla

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**-**presten atención espectadores, porque este fue el momento clave en donde Twilight marco su propio destino**-**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Twilight soltó un suspiro y voltea a ver a su asistente

-Spike, se lo que tratas de hacer y te lo agradezco, pero entiende que podría ser peligroso-

-pero Twilight…-

-pero nada Spike, me sentiría más tranquila y concentrada sabiendo que estas aquí ayudando en la feria- decía poniendo su casco sobre el hombro del dragón

-jamás me perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarte Spike, eres como mi hermano-

Spike no soporto más y la abrazo

-promete que te cuidaras y que volverás sana y salva- decía casi con lagrimas

-te lo prometo-

Se separan y la unicornio se va galopando directo al castillo teniendo la idea de que probablemente el cristal está oculto ahí

* * *

Empieza a inspeccionar el castillo, cuarto por cuarto, pintura y librero, cualquier lugar donde pudiera haber un pasadizo secreto. Finalmente llega a la habitación del trono de Candace y sobre este nota el cristal que era idéntico al que Celestia uso para hablarle del imperio de cristal

Entonces usando la magia negra golpea el cristal logrando abrir un pasadizo en el suelo

-¡lo hice!, ¡encontré el pasadizo de rey Sombra!-

-**¡felicidades!, eres muy inteligente**- se escucha una voz por toda la sala

Twilight voltea a ver de dónde provino esa voz, al parecer venia del cristal que esta sobre el trono de Candace

De repente el cristal empezó a generar energía roja y se iba intensificado cada vez más y más

Finalmente el cristal había generado tanta energía que la libera justo delante de ella tomando lentamente la forma del Rey Sombra

-**¡es tan agradable estar en casa!**- decía el unicornio al materializarse por completo

-¡Sombra!, debe de estar proyectándose a distancia- razonaba la unicornio

Sombra se quedo mirando a todas partes contemplando la nueva decoración de la sala del trono

-**muy… femenino… ugh**- decía con desaprobación

-**después tengo que ordenarles a mis esclavos que redecoren este desastre**-

-debes de estar muy desesperado para pensar que una simple imagen de espejo detendrá mi búsqueda del corazón de cristal, Sombra- le dice decididamente Twilight al unicornio oscuro

-**oh… ¡sabes de eso!**- dice con sorpresa Sombra

-**esos estúpidos ponys de cristal…**- decía poniendo una expresión de enojo

-**¡necesitan ser castigados severamente por abrir la boca!**-

Inmediatamente se calmo y volvió a dirigirse a Twilight

-**pero, no estoy aquí para detenerte**- dice con una sonrisa maléfica

-**en cambio, ¡he venido aquí para felicitarte! Es raro encontrar a un unicornio tan listo**- decía mirando a Twilight de arriba a bajo

-**tú… me recuerdas a mi mismo cuando era joven**-

-¿qu… que?-

Twilight había quedado en estado de shock y no era para menos, que un monstruo como Sombra le dijera ese tipo de cosas obviamente desconcertaba a la unicornio. Iba a contestar pero el unicornio oscuro volvió a hablar

-**cuando sentí que alguien encontró el pasadizo, especule que me encontraría a Celestia o a su fastidiosa hermana de la luna, pero te encontré a ti**- decía mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-**tan… ¡cruda! ¡una magia muy fresca! ¡tan joven para aprender! ¡una copa vacía la cual se puede llenar de conocimientos!**- decía entusiasmadamente

-**a tu edad era como tu**-

-**Cuando era joven…**- decía con nostalgia mientras que recordaba su pasado Sombra

-**estaba ansioso por aprender los secretos de la magia. Explore todo el mundo, tu sabes, en mis tiempos no había una escuela en la cual pudieras entrar y simplemente aprender magia**-

-**si querías conocimiento, necesitabas explorar, encontrar los conocimientos y los maestros por tu cuenta**-

-**gastaba mi tiempo en librerías antiguas y ruinas, leía todo tipo de libros y aprendía todo tipo de magia. ¡Nadie estaba tan ansioso por aprender como yo lo estaba!**- no podía borrar su sonrisa de nostalgia que sentía en ese momento

-**pero alcance los limites de mis maestros y no quedaba nada más que ellos pudieran enseñarme, pero no importaba lo duro que luche, nunca fui demasiado bueno en trucos reales**- cambio su nostalgia por cierto resentimiento

-**todos esos aprendizajes… y yo no podía hacerlo, ¡estaba en mi cabeza! Es como si… nunca hubiera nacido para realizar magia. Me sentía totalmente inútil, un fracaso…**-

Twilight creía que se estaba volviendo loca, porque juro haber visto una lágrima bajar por la mejilla de Sombra

-**hasta… que él me alcanzo y me encontró, mi querido mentor…**- otra vez volvió a sonreír con malicia

-**¡él entendía los deseos de mi corazón! El entendía mi hambre por conocimiento**-

-"estas buscando tu propio destino" **el me dijo** "yo te ayudare a descubrir tu verdadero potencial"- decía Sombra recordando las palabra exactas de su mentor

-"pero recuerda: este poder tiene un costo, que necesita ser pagado"-

-**mi verdadero maestro… bajo su guía, mi poder solo… exploto desde mi corazón. Fue como… un segundo nacimiento, el solo… me vacio, y me lleno con nuevo conocimiento**- decía con orgullo

-**solo quedaba pendiente una cosa: mi examen final**-

-**sobreviví a cada prueba que me imponía mi maestro, hambruna… tortura… oscuridad**-

Twilight estuvo muda en todo el relato, le daba miedo que Sombra hubiera sido igual que ella ahora, entonces ¿Qué clase de fututo le deparaba a ella?

-**pero al final… ¡estaba listo!... ¡listo para reclamar mi propio reino!**- termino su relato y volvió a mirar fijamente a Twilight

-**¿Cuál es tu nombre, jovencita?**-

-Twi… Twilight Sparkle- contesto con algo de inseguridad

-**tú sabes Twilight… que no bromeo cuando digo que tienes potencial para algo mas grande, ¡en serio! ¡tu no necesitas a Celestia! ¡puedes hacer lo que sea con este poder!**-

-**¿y dónde está ahora? La pequeña estudiante de Celestia, quien fue enviada al otro lado del mundo, mientras que ella está sentada en su cómodo castillo**- decía caminando alrededor de ella

-**ella te envió para que realices el trabajo sucio, ¡solo porque ella se volvió perezosa! o… solo no le preocupa para nada sus pequeños súbditos**-

-**mientras hablamos, ¡esa dulce princesa está perdiendo su poder!, ¡y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que reclame de nuevo mi reino**- decía poniéndose de nuevo enfrente de Twilight, solo que ahora mas peligrosamente cerca

-**y soy paciente, créeme, ¡espere por 1000 años por esto!**-

-¡Candace es fuerte!, mis amigas y yo no dejaremos que la lastimes- le encara Twilight desafiantemente

-**amigas… ¡ellas se volverán mis esclavas, cuando rompa este patético escudo! ¡solo piénsalo Twilight!**-

Sin aviso alguno, Sombra choco su cuerno con el de Twilight y ambos empezaron a emanar un aura oscura, la unicornio abrió los ojos como plato por esto y empezó a sudar por nerviosismo

-**únete a mí y te aceptare como mi estudiante, te enseñare todo lo que he aprendido**-

Los cuernos de ambos unicornios no solo emanaban energía oscura sino que ahora pareciera que se estuvieran conectando

-**tu realmente ya lo probaste… déjame mostrarte el verdadero poder de las sombras**-

Sombra iba acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Twilight y ella sin saber porque empezó a cerrar los ojos pero al último momento ella recobro el sentido

-¡ALEJATE DE MI!- le grita rompiendo la conexión de ellos creando un pequeño campo mágico sobre ella

-**¡UGH!**- retrocede unos cuantos pasos el unicornio

Twilight desaparece el campo sobre ella y mira con furia a Sombra

-sabes algo sombra…siento pena por ti- le dice con tono de lastima

-aceptaste al mentor incorrecto, las enseñanzas incorrectas y mírate en lo que te has vuelto, ¡esclavizaste a tu propio reino!-

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, Twilight esperaba cualquier acción agresiva de Sombra pero en cambio solo soltó un suspiro

-**ya veo…**- primero lo dice con voz apagada

-**veo que Celestia te domestico bien, que pena… pero acepto la derrota, soy un rey generoso…**- vuelve con su tono de voz normal

-**pero sabes… ¡la derrota no es permanente! ¡una vez rota la barrera, destruiré a esa princesa! ¡esos patéticos ponys de cristal perderán la esperanza y me rogaran perdón!**- le sonreía maléficamente a la unicornio purpura

-**¡y los perdonare!, ¡oh, lo hare! ¡luego de algunos años de humillante esclavitud!**-

Twilight miraba con desprecio a ese pony, en ninguna historia que haya leído en sus libros, nunca antes creyó que conocería al alguien como el

-**y… veras que tan leal le eres a Celestia ¡luego de un poco de tiempo encerrada y un poco de verdadero "aprendizaje"**- decía en tono sádico

-**¡no puedo esperar a mostrarte como me enseñaba mi maestro!, ¡tu me servirás eventualmente! ¡lo queras o no!**- decía ahora en un tono de… picardía

-no tengo tiempo para esto- decía Twilight dándose la vuelta y caminado hacia las escaleras

-**¡oh claro! ¡No te queda mucho tiempo! Tengo un escudo que romper… una princesa que matar… y mucho por hacer**- decía mientras su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer

-**y… para ser justo, te lo digo de alumno a alumno, ¡coloque algunas inocentes trampas ahí abajo!**-

-**antes de irme, déjame darte una pequeña pista: "prepárate para encarar tus miedos"… TODOS ELLOS, BWAHAHAHAHA**-

Su risa es lo último que se escucha antes de desaparecer, Twilight toma algo de valor y empieza a descender las escaleras

-aquí vamos-

Sin perder más tiempo empezó a descender por la enorme cantidad de escalones hasta que eventualmente se tropezó y empezó a caer cómicamente por las escaleras

Finalmente con su magia paro su caída justo al haber llegado hasta el fondo y enfrente de ella estaba una extraña puerta

-¡lo hice!, ¡el corazón de cristal de seguro está detrás de esa puerta!-

Se acerco a ella pero esta empezó a moverse alejándose lo más posible de ella, harta de esa situación uso de nuevo la magia negra para detenerla y al hacerlo esta se abrió mostrando un gran resplandor

-esto resulto más fácil de lo que pensé- es lo último que dice antes de entrar

* * *

La luz la deslumbro por unos momentos y cuando recupero la vista noto que ya no estaba en el imperio de cristal sino que ahora estaba el castillo de las princesas en Canterlot

Miro confundida a todas partes hasta que una voz familiar le habló

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?!-

Twilight se sobresalto por el modo en que Celestia y esta ni siquiera la miraba solo estaba firmando unos documentos

-no lo sé, abrí la puerta y…-

-¡y ahora debes irte!- le interrumpe abruptamente

-¿ir a donde?- pregunta confundida

-no me interesa, fracasaste la prueba, Twilight-

La unicornio sintió que el mundo se le vino encima apenas Celestia termino de hablar, ¿Cómo era posible que hay ocurrido eso?, no tenía nada de sentido

-no lo entiendo, la prueba…- intento hablar pero la alicornio la volvió a interrumpir

-¡no solamente no avanzaras con el siguiente nivel en tus estudios!, ¡no continuaras del todo estudiando!- decía muy severamente Celestia

Twilight sintió como cada palabra la lastimaba a tal grado que sentía que unas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos

-pero, no dijiste nada sobre dejar de ser tu estudiante si fallaba- trataba de defenderse la unicornio

Sintió como el ala izquierda de su mentora la cubría solo para que después la hiciera a un lado como si fuera nada

-¿en serio?- decía en tono irónico empezando a marcharse

-¿pero, qué hago ahora?-

Entonces se fija en donde la empujo Celestia y con horror mira la ventana tenia ilustrado como el rey Sombra la vencía y caía hacia la oscuridad

No pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar al pie de la ventana

De vuelta a la realidad:

Twilight estaba sentada enfrente del marco de la puerta, sus ojos habían cambiado de color debido al hechizo del miedo, ahora eran verdes y sus pupilas se habían tornado rojos, y de estos unas lágrimas brotaban

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

-al no haber nadie quien le ayudara a despertar del hechizo del miedo, las pesadillas de Twilight Sparkle empezaron a tornarse más oscuras, y hablando de oscuridad, las cosas tampoco iban muy bien en el exterior-

-Lentamente el imperio empezaba a transformarse a una retorcida versión oscura de si mimo y los esfuerzos de los otros elementos ya no eran efectivos-

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

-¡POR EL AMOR DE CELESTIA!, ¡REY SOMBRA HA VUELTO!- grito una esquizofrénica pony de cristal

Todos corrían atemorizados hasta que llegaron a donde supuestamente estaba el corazón de cristal cubierto por una manta

Las mane six restantes y Spike se veían preocupadamente al ver la situación que acontecía

-¡¿Dónde rayos esta Twilight?!- preguntaba Rainbow Dash

-ojala se de prisa, la princesa Candace se acaba de quedar sin magia y Sombra se acerca rápidamente- decía Applejack

-¡sabia que debía ir con ella!- se decía así mismo Spike

-no te martirices Spikecito, estoy seguro que ella ya debe estar en camino- trata de animarlo Rarity

-¡sí!, ¿escuchaste eso extraña y espeluznante neblina?, Twilight ya viene en camino- decía Pinkie Pie mirando hacia enfrente

Todas voltean a ver a quien se dirigía la pony rosada

Enfrente de ellas y de todos los ponys de cristal estaba una neblina que lentamente iba tomando la forma de un unicornio de pelaje negro, con un pelaje gris oscuro, sus ojos eran color rojo escarlata al igual que su cuerno y traía puesta una capa roja con un borde blanco y también una armadura en su patas y en su pecho

-**hola mis esclavos, ¿me extrañaron?**- decía maléficamente el unicornio

Todos los ponys de cristal se tiraron al suelo reverenciándolo con miedo, todos a excepción de uno

-¡no hermanos!, ¡no debemos seguir teniendo miedo a ese monstruo, recuerden que las forasteras encontraron el corazón de cristal-

Los ponys de cristal se levantaron de golpe sonriendo de felicidad mientras que sombra tenía una expresión de preocupación en el rostro

-¡así es Sombra, tus días de atormentarnos y esclavizarnos llegaron a su fin!-

Inmediatamente corre hacia donde estaba la manta cubriendo el cristal listo para quitarla y revelarla ante todos

-¡nooooooo!- gritan las chicas y Spike tratando de detenerlo

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el pony junto al restos cambiaron su expresión de felicidad a decepción mientras que Sombra cambio su expresión de preocupación a felicidad

-ese…no es… el corazón de cristal- dice casi en un susurro

-no, pero verán el corazón…- trataba de explicar Rarity

-… ¡ya viene en camino!- inventa Applejack

-iba a decir que la estaban puliendo para ganar tiempo- le susurra la unicornio a la pony granjera

-oops- dice apenada

-**bueno… si ya terminaron de perder tiempo, tengo cosas por hacer…**-

Los ojos de Sombra se tornaron verdes mientras un aura azul oscura salía de ellos al igual que en su cuerno, el cielo se torno rojo sangre y de la sombra del unicornio empezó a extenderse atrapando uno por uno a los ponys de cristal

Las demás solo veían con horror como lentamente los cuerpos de esos inocentes ponys se tornaban de color negro y tomaban una apariencia siniestra. Candace y Shining llegaron con el grupo mientras también miraban la macabra escena

-¡por favor díganme que Twilight está con ustedes!- decía con desesperación Shining

-no, pensamos que ella estaría con ustedes- le contestaba Spike

-ummm… no quiero cambiar de tema pero… creo que deberíamos irnos- decía Fluttershy mirando a su alrededor

Todas también observan el entorno y notan que estaban rodeadas de ponys de cristal oscuros mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos

-ummm… ¿alguno no le interesaría tocar fiscorno tradicional?- trataba de negociar Pinkie pie

Uno de los ponys de cristal "corrompido" de sus ojos lanza un rayo desintegrando el instrumento

-supongo que no-

-**sométanlos, ellos serán unos excelentes esclavos, especialmente esa dulce princesita**- dice con malicia Sombra

Todos se abrazan esperando lo peor hasta que un aura verde rodea a todo el grupo, miran hacia arriba para descubrir de quien se trataba

-¡princesa Celestia!- dicen aliviados todos

-¡sujétense, nos largamos de aquí!- decía mientras sus ojos y su cuenro brillaban con intensidad

-**¡no!, ¡no lo permitiré!**-

Sombra lanza un rayo contra la alicornio pero ya era tarde, ella se tele transporta junto con el grupo

-**¡demonios!**- exclama furioso Sombra

-**bueno, no importa, ya me ocupare de ellos después**- decía recuperando la compostura

-**y en cuanto a ustedes, espero que hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones porque es hora de volver al trabajo**-

Los ponys de cristal oscuros (para hacerlo más corto llamémoslos los Dark Cristals) asintieron sin emoción alguna

-**y para empezar, destruyan esa patética feria, necesito el espacio para mis futuras estatuas**-

Sin perder tiempo los Dark Cristals corren hacia la feria y empiezan a destruir todo a su paso. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Sombra camina rumbo a su castillo

* * *

Al llegar a la sala del trono se da cuenta del pasadizo que estaba en el suelo y hace que se acuerde de algo

-**ahora que lo pienso… no vi a Twilight Sparkle en ese pequeño grupo**- razonaba el unicornio

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- se escuchaba un grito desgarrador desde el fondo

Curioso, Sombra descendió para ver de quien se trataba y para su sorpresa era nada más ni menos que Twilight, quien aun estaba bajo el hechizo y se retorcía en el piso mientras lloraba en agonía

-**vaya, vaya, vaya, esto sin duda es… interesante**- decía mientras caminaba alrededor de ella

**-lo correcto sería quitarle el hechizo y encerrarla en un calabozo…**- empezaba a decir Sombra

-**… o podría ver que tanto mas puede soportar**- decía con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a retirarse por las escaleras

-**hasta mañana, Twilight Sparkle**-

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

-confíen en mi, jóvenes observadores, así no es como termina esta historia, me temo que para nuestra heroína lo peor apenas está por venir-

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Continuara…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, la escuela me tuvo muy ocupado pero ahora que empezaron las benditas vacaciones puedo trabajar sin presión**

**Antes de que empiecen a señalarmelo, le aclaro que si, esa conversación entre Sombra y Twilight fue de mi fic anterior, pero creí que encajaría bien para darle mas sentido a la historia **

**-dejen reviews con su comentarios, sugerencias y/u opiniones**

**Nos leemos luego**


	3. Miedo mismo

**Hola de nuevo, primero quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews, la verdad inspira mucho al ver que tu historia es bien recibida, segundo, en este capitulo da inicio la saga que cambiara a Equestria para siempre, así que comenzamos**

* * *

La Caída Del Crepúsculo

Capitulo 2

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

-hola jóvenes observadores- saludaba el Observer sentado y flotando en el aire

-han pasado 3 días desde que Rey Sombra reconquisto el imperio de cristal y desde que Twilight Sparkle quedo atrapada por el hechizo del miedo-

-ya con su mente colapsada, a Sombra se le hizo más sencillo manipular las emociones de la unicornio-

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

El imperio de cristal se había corrompido, la mayoría de las casas eran deformes y oscuras, los Ponys de cristal que antes eran seres buenos y pacíficos ahora eran versiones retorcidas sin emoción o alma alguna

En la cima del castillo estaba el Corazón de Cristal también corrompido y de este salía un rayo negro generando así un campo mágico oscuro que cubría la ciudad entera, evitando que alguien pudiera salir… o entrar

Desde la alcoba del castillo, Sombra contemplaba como sus Dark Cristal hacían labores forzadas sin emoción alguna

-**¿Por qué no se me ocurrió esto hace mil años?**- auto razonaba el unicornio oscuro

-**ya ni siquiera necesito encadenarlos, sus almas están tan corrompidas**- decía con una sonrisa maléfica

-**y hablando de corromper…**- decía entrando de nuevo al castillo

Caminó por varios corredores hasta que llegó a una habitación en particular, era grande, oscura, en ella había una gran cama con el mismo cristal que usaba Sombra para el hechizo del miedo y sobre esta estaba recostada Twilight mientras aun derramaba algunas lágrimas

-**ya no llora, solloza, eso ya es un avance**- decía Sombra

-**pero a este paso morirá antes de que pueda moldearla, supongo que tendré que intervenir**-

Dicho eso hizo brillar su cuerno y se acerco a la Pony púrpura hasta que los cuernos de los dos se tocan

Mente de Twilight

Twilight se encontraba caminado por una pradera, el cielo era oscuro y no había sonido alguno, ni del viento ni de los animales, solo escuchaba su respiración

-¿hola?- decía la unicornio

-¿hay alguien ahí?- volvió a preguntar al aire pero no escucho respuesta alguna

-por favor, alguien contésteme, no quiero estar sola- se escuchaba cierto tono de desesperación en su voz

-**siento ser el portador de las malas noticias…**-

Twilight voltea al reconocer esa voz, se trataba de Sombra quien estaba parado enfrente de ella como si nada

-**…pero tú siempre has estado sola**-

-¡¿Tu?!- sin perder tiempo Twilight derriba al unicornio y se coloca sobre el

-¡dime que me has hecho!, ¿¡y qué es eso de que siempre he estado sola!?-

Sombra se convierte en neblina para librarse de ella y colocarse a un lado

-**pues veras, estuve un rato mirando todos tus recuerdos y me di cuenta de lo sola que estas realmente**- decía contemplando su pezuña

-¡eres un tonto si piensas eso!, por si no te distes cuenta, ¡tengo a mis amigas, a mi hermano y a mi maestra!-

-**jajajajajaja**- se ríe a carcajadas Sombra

-¡**vamos Twilight, tenemos mucho que conversar!-**

Sombra hace brillar su cuerno y el lugar empieza desmoronarse mientras que a la vez era remplazado con otro escenario

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

-mientras Sombra se preparaba para hacer su movimiento, en Canterlot y Ponyville el sentimiento de haber perdido a Twilight se hacía notar entre sus amigas y seres queridos-

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

* * *

Canterlot

En el castillo de las princesas, en la sala del trono estaba llevándose a cabo una acalorada discusión

-¡Princesa, con todo respeto, llevare mis tropas al imperio de cristal con o sin su permiso!- decía un molesto Shining Armor

-Shining, se que como te sientes pero entiende, ahora que Sombra controla de nuevo al imperio su poder ha aumentado, necesito que las tropas y los elementos restantes estén preparados si él decide lanzar una ofensiva aquí en Canterlot- dice la princesa Celestia mientras revisaba algunos papeles con otros comandantes y generales

-¡me importa un comino Sombra!, ¡yo quiero rescatar a mi hermana!- decía aun alterado el capitán

-Shining seré franca contigo, dudo mucho que Twilight siga con vida- dice sin rodeos la alicornio

-¡¿Cómo es posible que diga eso?!, ¿¡acaso no le importa mi hermana!?-

Celestia solo soltó un suspiro

-todos, déjennos- ordena la princesa

A los pocos segundos solo quedaron en el cuarto Shining y Celestia

-Shining, ¿cómo osas decir eso?, ¡por supuesto que me importa Twilight!, ¡la quiero como si fuera mi propia hija!, pero también soy realista- decía casi molesta la alicornio

-Sombra es un monstruo hambriento de poder y su corazón es tan negro como el abismo, ¿Por qué razón la mantendría con vida?-

-¡no puedo creerlo!, ¡primero mandas a mi hermana a una misión en la cual no estaba preparada y ahora ni siquiera te molestaras en tratar de rescatarla!- exclamaba furioso el unicornio

-¡Shining Armor!... retírate… ¡ahora!- decía Celestia tratando de contener su ira

El unicornio salió echando chispas del cuarto al mismo tiempo que Luna ingresaba

-¿hermana?, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué se veía tan molesto Shining Armor?-

Luna notó que su hermana le daba la espalda

-Celestia, ¿estas bien?-

La alicornio blanca se dio la vuelta para mostrarle a su hermana las lágrimas que derramaba

-no Luna, no estoy bien-

Inmediatamente la alicornio azul abraza a su hermana para consolarla

-no tienes porque culparte de esto hermana- trataba de calmarla Luna

-¿entonces a quien?, ¡yo fui quien le puso a cargar esa gran responsabilidad!, ¡me confié demasiado en que ella podría hacerlo sola!, ¡mi orgullo por ella termino siendo su perdición!-

Luna solo se quedo callada mientras la seguía abrazando, la verdad no tenia idea de que hacer o decir para consolar a su hermana

Ponyville

Las Mane Five (porque ahora solo eran ellas 5) estaban reunidas en un café, el ánimo de todas estaba por los suelos

-y… ¿Qué cuentan?- trata de iniciar Pinkie una conversación

-¿¡Por qué seguimos aquí sentadas cuando deberíamos estar yendo al imperio del cristal para vengar a Twilight!?- contesta agresivamente Rainbow

-porque nosotras no somos nada para hacerle frente a Sombra… al menos no sin Twilight- dice tristemente Applejack

-¿alguien ha sabido algo de Spike?- trata de cambiar de tema Fluttershy

-no, no desde ayer y eso me preocupa- dice Rarity

-bueno, a mi me dijo que iría a Canterlot a hablar con la princesa Celestia- dice Applejack

-sea lo que sea que esté haciendo, esperemos que le ayude a sobrellevarlo- concluyo Rarity

Sin mas ánimos, pagan la cuenta y se van, la verdad sentían todas un hueco en el corazón

* * *

Imperio de Cristal: mente de Twilight

Twilight se dio cuenta que Sombra estaba proyectando ante ella uno de sus recuerdos, era cuando Discord había escapado

-**¿recuerdas esto?, el espíritu del caos escapó y como siempre tu princesa te mando a hacer el trabajo sucio**-

-pues resulta que eso se debe a que yo y mis amigas somos los elementos de la armonía- se defiende Twilight

-**ahí es donde te equivocas de nuevo, tu eres digna de ser llamada elemento de la armonía, pero tus amigas no**- decía severamente el unicornio oscuro

-**mira como Discord las va corrompiendo volviéndolas lo opuesto a su elemento**-

-¿y exactamente qué quieres demostrar?- preguntaba desafiantemente

-**te demuestro lo sola que siempre has estado, como ves, ellas prefirieron aceptar las mentiras y engaños de Discord que en tu amistad**-

Twilight se quedo pensativa ante el argumento de Sombra pero rápidamente alegó

-¡pero eso no fue culpa de ellas!, ¡los poderes de Discord fueron los responsables de su comportamiento!, ¡ellas si valoran y respetan mi amistad!-

-**¿con que eso piensas eh?, pues entonces como respondes a esto**-

El cuerno de Sombra vuelve a brillar y el recuerdo va desvaneciéndose mientras otro toma su lugar

-¡no puede ser!- dice Twilight reconociendo el recuerdo

Era el momento cuando confronto a la Candace falsa enfrente de todos

-**¿recuerdas?, tus "amigas" en vez de apoyarte y creerte, les pareció más fácil creer las mentiras y engaños de una impostora**-

Twilight sintió como los deseos de llorar la invadían

-**y hasta donde puedes ver, Chrysalis no uso magia para corromperlas, ellas por voluntad propia te dieron la espalda**-

-pero… ellas siempre podían contar conmigo- decía con voz apagada

-**claro que ellas pueden contar contigo, pero tú realmente nunca pudiste contar con ellas**-

-**acéptalo, la triste verdad es que si no hubiera sido por Nightmare Moon, todo seguiría siendo igual, tú siempre hubieras estado sola**- decía poniendo su pesuña en su hombro como condescendencia

Harta de que Sombra le repitiera eso, quito bruscamente la pesuña del unicornio oscuro y empezó a generar magia negra de su cuerno y tornando verdes sus ojos

-¡YO NO ESTOY SOLA!- decía lanzando rayos hacia el unicornio

-**¡eso es!, ¡deja salir tu odio y atácame!**- decía emocionado Sombra

Sombra esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de Twilight pero ella no parecía importarle, solo le interesaba lastimar al unicornio

-¡yo no estoy sola!- decía aun con ira pero su tono empezaba a denotar tristeza

Se cansó de lanzar rayos y esta vez se abalanzo contra el dándole golpes en el pecho. Al principio lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas pero después las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos conforme sus fuerzas se iban yendo poco a poco

Finalmente ella se desploma en el suelo llorando con todas su fuerzas y lo extraño de eso era que sus ojos permanecieron verdes, sus pupilas se tornaron de color rojo y su cuerno también tomo ese color

-yo… estoy sola- dice lamentándose en el piso

Estuvo con la cara en el piso varios minutos hasta que sintió que alguien le acariciaba la cabeza

-**descuida… a partir de ahora ya no estas sola**-

Twilight no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento, si debía darle una bofetada o abrazarlo, así que hizo ambas. Primero le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara y después lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras volvía a llorar

-prometo ser tu estudiante y llamarte mi maestro, si prometes nunca abandonarme- decía aun entre sollozos la pony púrpura

-**descuida, siempre estaré a tu lado… aprendiz**-

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

-Con su mente quebrada, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que su espíritu fuera el siguiente y eventualmente… su cuerpo, pero esa será historia de otro día, al igual que esta-

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

A unos cuantos kilómetros del imperio, en medio de una tormenta de nieve, iba caminando un bebé dragón abrigado a paso veloz y decidido

-descuida Twilight, voy en camino-

Continuara…

* * *

**Ahora Twilight tiene un nuevo maestro, ¿que cosas aprenderá de este oscuro pony?**

**Dejen reviews para saber que opinan de la conversación entre Sombra y Twilight**

**Nos leemos luego**


	4. ¡Feliz Hearth's Warming Eve!

**Hola a todos, debido a las fiestas decidí hacer este capitulo dedicado a la navidad o a este caso "****Hearth's Warming Eve". Sé que se preguntaran, ¿Cómo harás un especial de navidad si los protagonistas son malvados?, pues eso es lo maravilloso de estas fiestas, pero creo que mejor dejo de perder tiempo e inicio con la historia**

* * *

La Caída Del Crepúsculo

Capitulo 3

(Especial de navidad)

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Z**

-hola jóvenes Observadores, han pasado 6 meses desde que Twilight acepto a Sombra como su maestro, 6 meses desde que Spike trato de rescatar a Twilight pero por ser todavía pequeño y débil, no pudo ni siquiera pasar el campo de fuerza- decía el Observer

-Así que como todos, se rindió a la idea de que su querida amiga ahora descansaba en la pradera Celestial-

-pero lo que nadie sabía era que ella ahora estaba entrenando en las artes místicas oscuras hasta que llego las víspera de Hearth's Warming Eve, donde inicia esta peculiar historia-

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZ**

Imperio de Cristal

Sombra iba caminando por un corredor mientras levitaba un libro enfrente de él leyéndolo detenidamente hasta que un Dark Cristal pasa a su lado apresuradamente cargando algunas cosas, no le dio importancia y siguió con lo suyo

Un rato después más Dark Cristals pasaron a su lado cargando unas cajas y yendo a la misma dirección, ahora si ya habían llamado la atención del unicornio oscuro, los siguió hasta que llegaron a la sala principal y ahí se llevo una gran sorpresa

Había un enorme pino en medio del cuarto mientras los Dark Cristals le ponían esferas y adornos coloridos y llamativos

-**¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?**- les pregunta Sombra a los ponys oscuros

-¡oh maestro, que bueno que llega!-

Twilight se le acerca al unicornio mientras levitaba un sujetapapeles, la apariencia de ella era la misma, salvo que ahora sus ojos eran verdes con unas pupilas rojas y su cuerno también se había tornado de color rojo

-estamos terminando de decorar para la Hearth's Warming Eve-

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZ**

-tal vez Sombra haya corrompido el alma de Twilight pero aun así hay cosas que ni el mal puede arrebatar de la conciencia de alguien y esta celebración es una de ellas-

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZ**

-**¿Hearth´s de qué?**- pregunta confundido

-oh es verdad, usted estaba encerrado en el hielo cuando se creó la fiesta-analizaba Twilight

-Hearth's Warming Eve es la fiesta que conmemora la fundación de Equestria y esta se celebra con la familia y amigos- decía alegremente la unicornio

-**entiendo, ¿y eso que tiene que ver que estés poniendo estas extrañas decoraciones?**- inquiría Sombra

-pues ahora que me di cuenta que mi familia y amigos son unos hijos de yegua, decidí que a partir de ahora festejare con usted maestro y con los Dark Cristals- decía con una sonrisa

Sombra volvió a mirar cómo estaba decorado la sala y el pino y como estaban vestidos los Dark Cristals, luego soltó un suspiro

-**Twilight quiero que quites todo y regreses a tu entrenamiento**- dice secamente Sombra

-¿Qué?, ¿pero por qué?- decía sorprendida la unicornio

-**porque no le veo sentido celebrar una fiesta tan pobre, cuando podrías dedicar ese tiempo para practicar y aprender más sobre la magia negra**-

-pero maestro…-

-**pero nada Twilight, ahora quiero que tu y los Dark Cristals quiten todo y que luego hagas cien hechizos de la penitencia, luego checo tu avance**- es lo último que dice Sombra antes de retirarse

Twilight solo agachó la cabeza

-ya lo escucharon, quiten todo y luego cien de ustedes acompáñenme, necesito practicar- decía deprimida la unicornio

* * *

Ya de noche Sombra tenía problemas para dormir, al parecer le había afectado más de lo que pensaba lo que le hizo a Twilight, ella solo quería pasar un rato con el sin la presión del entrenamiento y ahora que lo pensaba casi no habia tenido tiempo de socializar mas con la unicornio

-**¿¡pero porque estoy pensando en eso!?**- se exclamaba a si mismo molesto el unicornio

-**tal vez tenga algo que ver lo que me hizo mi maestro hace siglos**- razonaba

**FlashBack**

Hace unos siglos, un Sombra de la edad de Twilight en ese entonces estaba emocionado porque era el día de su cumpleaños fue corriendo a ver a su maestro para decírselo

-¡maestro Grogar!- decía felizmente el unicornio llegando a su maestro quien estaba sentado en su trono leyendo

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZ**

-para aquellos que no sepan quién es este individuo se los resumiré- dice el Observer

- Grogar es un Carnero diabólico Nigromante, su pelaje es azul, sus ojos son completamente rojos y tiene un collar con varias campanas en el-

-es un ser tan malvado y frio que hasta me sorprende que haya aceptado de buena gana tomar a un pony como estudiante, ya que él los odia con todo su ser-

-al parecer ya murió hace siglos pero yo no estoy convencido, ¿y ustedes?-

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZ**

-_¿Qué se te ofrece Sombra?_- decía el carnero sin mirarlo

-quería saber que tiene pensado hacer para celebrar la celebración de hoy-

-_¿Qué celebración?_- le pregunta ahora volteándolo a ver

-¡pues mi cumpleaños maestro!- decía emocionado

-_aaahhhh eso_- decía volviendo a su libro

Hubo un silencio que duro por un minuto

-¿y bien?- pregunta aun expectante el pony

-_¿bien qué?_-

-¿Qué haremos el día de hoy?-

-_pues absolutamente nada_- dice con simpleza

-¿Qué?, ¿pero por qué?- decía sorprendido el unicornio

-_porque no le veo sentido celebrar una fiesta tan pobre, cuando podrías dedicar ese tiempo para practicar y aprender más sobre la magia negra_-

-pero maestro…

-_pero nada Sombra, ahora vete y has cien hechizos de la penitencia, luego checo tu progreso_-

Sombra se fue con la cabeza abajo y muy deprimido, se encerro en su cuarto y derramando algunas lagrimas juró

-¡juro que cuando tenga mi propio reino, ellos me festejaran tanto mis cumpleaños como cualquier celebración que se atraviese, ya lo quieran o no!- decía con una pezuña levantada

**Fin del FlashBack**

Sombra se levanto de golpe, es increíble que hubiera cometido el mismo error que su maestro tanto siglos atrás y sobre todo que hubiera olvidado su promesa. Rápidamente con su magia volvió a ponerse su vestimenta y salió a paso veloz de su cuarto, tenía mucho por hacer

* * *

Era el amanecer en el Imperio de cristal, Twilight se levantó muy desanimadamente de su cama, se sentía muy deprimida ya que su maestro le había negado la oportunidad de pasar un rato agradable junto a el

Se arreglo y salió de su cuarto para luego bajar por las escaleras, al terminar de bajar se llevo una gran sorpresa, había un gran pino en el centro adornado muy hermosamente

Y no solamente eso, sino que también estaban los Dark Cristals festejando como si estuvieran en una fiesta

-**¿sorprendida alumna mía?**- decía Sombra acercándose

-¡bastante!, pero pensé que había dicho…- Sombra la interrumpe

-**sé lo que dije, pero también soy un rey, ¿y qué clase de rey seria si no obligo a mis súbditos a celebrar una fiesta?, y sobre todo, ¿Qué clase de maestro seria si no motivo a mi estudiante?-**

-maestro no sé qué decir…- decía la unicornio

Pero luego hizo brillar su cuerno y sonrió

-… salvo que "mire arriba"- le indicaba con la cabeza

Sombra miro curioso hacia arriba y ve sobre ellos un muérdago

Sin darle tiempo de preguntar, Twilight se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla Sombra, dejándolo obviamente sorprendido

-¡feliz Hearth's Warming Eve, maestro!- dice sonrojada la unicornio antes de irse a celebrar con los otros Dark Cristals

-**feliz Hearth's Warming Eve, Twilight**- dice con una sonrisa Sombra

Continuara….

* * *

**Feliz navidad a todos, espero que se hayan pasado bien con sus amigos y familiares**

**Ya para el próximo capitulo retomare la trama central**

**Dejen reviews y comentarios sobre este cap**

**Nos leemos luego**


	5. Oscura Verdad Parte 1

**He vuelto lectores, espero que se las hayan pasado muy bien en las fiestas tanto como yo, ahora aquí retomando la trama aquí está el siguiente capitulo**

**Disfrútenlo**

* * *

La Caída Del Crepúsculo

Capitulo 4

Lugar desconocido

En un castillo que estaba en ruinas sobre un volcán, un ente miraba a través de su bola de cristal como el Rey Sombra estaba en medio de una sesión de entrenamiento con Twilight

-así que Sombra consiguió a su propia discípula- decía con cierto rencor en su voz

-¡inaceptable!, ¡si alguien merece a una discípula tan poderosa como esa unicornio soy yo!-

-no veo porque el alboroto señor, Sombra tiene una alumna ¿y qué?- decía una voz femenina detrás de el

El extraño ser ni siquiera se molesto en darse la vuelta para verla, solo siguió hablando mientras veía atentamente la esfera

-no se trata de que Sombra tenga una alumna o no, sino de lo poderosa que es ella- le contesto secamente

-no se ve tan poderosa en mi opinión-

-eso es porque no eres una criatura mágica Nébula, eres solo una humana-

Y efectivamente, Nébula era una mujer humana, era alta, de cabello rubio con ojos cafés, traía una blusa y un pantalón de cuero negro muy ajustados

-pero a pesar de que estamos al otro lado del planeta, puedo sentir todo ese poder maligno que ella emana-

-si es tan poderosa para que usted la sienta... ¿otros seres mágicos no beberían ser capaz de sentir su poder también?- inquiría la humana

-exacto, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos los seres místicos de este mundo sepan de ella y traten de llevársela a su causa-

-entonces, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?-

-ve al Imperio de Cristal, tráeme a esa nueva aprendiz de Sombra y así podre unirla a mi causa- decía con una sonrisa

-pero Sombra tiene envuelta a la ciudad entera con un campo de fuerza mágico, ¿Cómo voy a atravesarle?- preguntaba con cierta preocupación la chica

-yo te ayudare en esa parte, pero ya vete que el tiempo es oro- ordena la criatura

-como desee, Lord Ragnarok- solo se escuchan pasos aproximándose a la salida y luego como la puerta se cierra

El misterioso ser solo se quedo contemplando la imagen de la bola de cristal, realmente deseaba tener a su merced a esa unicornio

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZ**

-¿Quién es este Ragnarok?, ¿y que está planeando para nuestra "anti heroína"?- decía el Observer mientras estaba sentado en una silla bebiendo un té

-pero al parecer la movida de este individuo estaba por llegar inoportunamente, ya que Sombra y Twilight estaban pasando por momentos difíciles en ese momento-

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZ**

Imperio de Cristal

En la plaza que se ubicaba debajo del castillo se encontraba Rey Sombra y enfrente de él se encontraba una agotada Twilight Sparkle tirada en el suelo mientras trataba de levantarse con dificultad

-**¡otra vez!**- ordenaba el unicornio oscuro mientras se acercaba a ella

-**levántate Twilight, lo haremos otra vez**-

-¿para que se supone que estoy entrenado, maestro?- preguntaba la unicornio mientras se limpiaba algo de sangre de su boca

-**para la vida, ahora arriba**- decía fríamente

-esta vez con poderes- decía ya de nuevo en pie

-**de ninguna manera**-

-maestro, con todo respeto, no entiendo el propósito de entrenar en combate si ya tengo poderes mágicos-

-**te entreno para que seas buena en ambos conceptos**-

-otra vez con todo respeto maestro, ¿no se supone que ya que tengo poderes mágicos oscuros, ahora soy invencible?- ya se podía escuchar cierto tono de irritación en el tono de Twilight

-**tus poderes no te definen**- decía Sombra caminando alrededor de ella

-**créeme, llegaras a enfrentarte a oponentes que tengan la habilidad de neutralizar tus poderes mágicos, ¿Cómo pelearas contra ellos luego?**-

-¿así es como su maestro lo entreno?-

Twilight se abalanzo contra el tratando de darle un golpe con su pata delantera izquierda

-**absolutamente**-

Sombra bloquea el golpe con su pata delantera derecha para luego de su cuerno golpearla con un rayo mágico tirándola otra vez en el suelo

-¿Qué rayos?, ¡dijo que sin poderes mágicos!- decía molesta Twilight

-**¡dije que sin poderes para ti!, otra vez**- decía impacientemente Sombra

Twilight esta vez aprovecho y le dio una patada con sus patas traseras al costado derecho de Sombra para luego levantarse rápidamente y propiciarle otro golpe con su pata delantera izquierda pero Sombra aprovecha que ella deja descubierto su estomago y le propicia un golpe a este con su pata derecha, haciendo que la unicornio caiga otra vez al piso

-**¡otra vez!**- exige Sombra

-¡ya basta!- decía Twilight molesta aun en el piso

-¡llevamos días entrenado así, supuestamente porque usted dijo que debo dominar esto primero para avanzar con la siguiente lección!, ¿pero sabe que creo?, ¡creo que solo es una excusa porque me oculta algo!- se descargaba la unicornio y con justa razón

-**¡¿con que eso piensas?!, ¿Por qué no te levantas y me muestras esa frustración?**- Sombra la retaba

-¡¿Qué es lo que me está ocultando!?- preguntaba Twilight con ira inminente

-**¡QUE TE LEVANTES!**- le grita el unicornio

-¡CONTÉSTEME!-

Del cuerpo de Twilight salió una especie de aura mágica intensa de color negro golpeando a Sombra mandándolo a estrellarse con una casa cercana pero no término ahí, el aura negra era tan enorme que casi abarcaba el castillo de Sombra. Los Dark Cristals rápidamente fueron a socorrer al unicornio gris, este al salir de los escombros corrió rápidamente a ver a su estudiante, vio como el aura negra iba disminuyendo y regresando a su cuerpo para luego desmayarse

-señor ¿que ocurrió?- pregunto un Dark Cristal

-**justo lo que estaba temiendo**- dice en voz baja

-**¡llévenla a su cuarto, inmediatamente!**-

Los Dark Cristal no perdieron tiempo, cargaron a la unicornio y se fueron a paso veloz

* * *

Imperio de Cristal: atardecer

Nébula se encontraba caminando por la nieve hasta que eventualmente llego a la entrada de la ciudad, la cual aun tenía el campo de fuerza mágico

-Lord Ragnarok, ya llegue a la entrada de la ciudad- decía Nébula en voz alta

-"ok escucha con atención, justo enfrente de ti hare que se cree un orificio en el campo mágico pero para no ser detectado no puedo mantenerlo abierto más de 5 segundos"- se escuchaba la voz de Ragnarok dentro de la mente de la humana

-entiendo-

-"cuando traigas contigo a Sparkle, avísame para que vuelva a abrir esa parte y luego te tele transporte a mi castillo"-

-descuide mi Lord, no le fallare

-"por tu bien espero que no"-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de abrir el orificio y Nébula sin perder tiempo salta dentro de él, se limpia el polvo y suelta un suspiro

-bien, aquí vamos-

Y con gran agilidad se va moviendo entre las sombras en busca de su objetivo.

Twilight se fue despertando poco a poco, estaba en su cama y al parecer era de noche. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se sentía extraña

-¿Qué rayos me paso?- se levanto de la cama y salio de su cama en buscas de respuesta

Unos pisos arriba, Sombra estaba sentado en su trono mientras un Dark Cristal con bata de científico le daba su informe

-**¿y bien?**-

-pues… no sé cómo explicarlo pero…- empezaba el pony de cristal

-…la magia negra de Lady Sparkle ha aumentado y me temo que sigue aumentando…- decía el pony

-**si lo sé, me lo dijiste en tu informe anterior, lo que quiero saber es que consecuencias negativas traerá eso**- decía con impaciencia

-…el problema es que su magia negra sigue aumentando más y más, tanto que me temo que exposición de energía de esta tarde solo fue el comienzo…-

-**¿Qué quieres decir?**-

-…me temo que llegara el momento en que su magia aumentara a tal grado que ya no servirá de nada que la expulse de ese modo…-

-**¡ya basta de rodeos y dímelo de una vez!**-

El Dark Cristal guardo silencio un momento y trago saliva

-… el cuerpo de Lady Sparkle no soportara más tanto poder y eventualmente terminara explotando- concluye el Dark Cristal

Sombra queda anonadado por lo dicho, realmente no esperaba ese diagnostico

-**¿estas completamente seguro de eso?**-

-si mi Lord, hemos hecho pruebas, recreaciones y todo lo confirma-

Sombra se llevo su pesuña derecha a su frente mientras se la frotaba, sentía que iba darle una migraña

-**¿en cuánto tiempo?**- decía ya recuperando un poco la compostura

-al principio no teníamos fecha exacta pero ahora gracias a los eventos que acontecimos esta tarde, podernos decirle con certeza que el desastre ocurrirá exactamente en dos días-

-**¡¿Qué?!**- decía levantándose de golpe el unicornio

-y todavía hay más mi Lord- decía con temor el Dark Cristal

-**¿Qué simplemente no morirá?**- decía de mala gana

-no señor, me temo que cuando Lady Sparkle explote, se lleve consigo a todo el imperio y parte de la región glaciar-

Sombra volvió a sentarse en estado de Shock

-**no…**- lo dice con en negación

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Twilight había estado afuera de la habitación escuchando cada palabra de la conversación. No puedo contener sus lágrimas y salió corriendo de ahí

Corrió saliendo del castillo y sin rumbo fijo, la verdad no le importaba, ya nada le importaba. El destino parecía jugarle una mala broma, el poder que ella había abrazado de buena gana ahora amenazaba no solo con destruirla sino que también destruir a su maestro

Sombra, el unicornio que le había abierto los ojos, el unicornio que le había enseñado como usar sus nuevos poderes, el unicornio de quien se había enamorado

Así es, ella se había enamorado de su maestro, sonaba a cliché sin mencionar que él era un ser maligno pero así es como funciona algunas veces del amor, terminas amando las cosas que sabes que terminaran haciéndote daño

Se detuvo por fin en medio de un parque y se tiro al suelo a desahogarse, no podía creer todavía todo lo que había escuchado, ¿en que había fallado?, ¿no había alguna otra solución?, ¿su poder seria su perdición?

Estuvo lamentándose por un rato más antes de que una voz la hiciera regresar en si

-deja llorar pony, aun no te he dado una buena razón para hacerlo-

Twilight se levanta de golpe para encarar a quien le había dicho eso y para su sorpresa se topo con una criatura que jamás había visto en su vida, una humana

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta a la defensiva la unicornio

La humana dio una piruetas quedando detrás de la unicornio, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar le da una serie de golpes en distintas partes de su cuerpo haciendo que momentos después se desplomara en el suelo

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué me hiciste?, no puedo moverme- decía Twilight con desesperación

-tranquila unicornio, solo bloquee tus puntos chi, no durara mucho el efecto…- decía Nébula contemplando sus uñas

-…al igual que esto-

La rubia le da un golpe en el hombro a Twilight dejándola inconsciente al instante, la carga y se va por donde vino

-Lord Ragnarok, voy en camino-

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZ**

-aparentemente los días de Twilight Sparkle están contados y ahora Ragnarok ya la tiene a su merced, ¿Cómo terminara esto?, eso es algo que hasta mi me asusta averiguar, pero bueno, ese es el precio de mi labor-

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZ**

Continuara...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo**

**gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, para serles sinceros no esperaba 40 reviews en los primero 3 capítulos**

**Cuídense y nos leemos luego**


	6. Oscura Verdad Parte 2

**Hola lectores, primero que nada quiero desearles a todos un feliz año nuevo, sin duda el anterior nos dio buenos momentos de alegría y gozo, así por lo tanto espero que su 2013 cumplan todos sus sueños y planes**

**Gracias a Iv Anhell por prestarme a su personaje Onyx Blackstar**

**Bueno ya sin demora aquí está el primer capitulo de este nuevo año**

* * *

La Caída Del Crepúsculo

Capitulo 5

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZ**

-hola de nuevo observadores- saludaba el Observer

-como recordaran Ragnarok, un misterioso individuo, mando a su mano derecha, una humana llamada Nébula, a secuestrar a la aprendiz de Rey Sombra, Twilight Sparkle-

-pero mientras tanto la princesa Celestia, harta y desesperada de esperar la movida de Sombra, decidió ser ella quien hiciera su movimiento primero-

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZ**

Canterlot

Estaba amaneciendo en la capital de Equestria, la princesa Celestia después de haber levantado el sol se dirigió a la sala de trono donde un Shining Armor y otros 3 ponys vistiendo armaduras azul oscuro la aguardaban impacientemente

-bien, los he reunido a ustedes, capitán de la guardia Shining Armor y a ustedes Fuerzas Especiales de Luna, Onyx Blackstar, Dream Night y Silver Start, para una muy importante mision- decía la princesa Celestia

Onyx era un pegaso de pelaje negro, crin y cola gris casi plateadas y su cutie mark eran cinco estrellas blancas formando una constelación pentagonal

Dream Night era una unicornio también de pelaje negro, su crin y cola eran de color blanco y su cutie mark era una luna llena con tres estrellas blancas alrededor formando un triangulo

Silver era un pegaso también negro, con crin y cola de color rojo y su cutie mark era una estrella con dos espadas cruzadas sobre ella

-¿de qué se trata su alteza?- preguntaba Onyx

-como los cuatro sabrán, el Rey Sombra reconquisto de nuevo el Imperio de Cristal ya hace unos meses y hasta ahora Equestria ha gozado de paz y la armonía que siempre ha tenido- explicaba la alicornio

-¿y cuál es el problema?- pregunta Dream

-ese es el problema, Sombra con todo el poder corrompido del Imperio, pudo hacer desde un principio su ataque contra Canterlot u otra parte de Equestria pero no lo ha hecho y me gustaría saber el porqué- decía seriamente la princesa

-¿Qué es lo que necesita que hagamos?- inquiría finalmente Silver

-quiero que ustedes cuatro se infiltren en la ciudad y averigüen cuales son los planes de Sombra e informármelo inmediatamente- finaliza la princesa

-una duda princesa, la ciudad está protegida por un escudo de magia negra. ¿Cómo vamos a atravesarle?- pregunta Shining Armor

-eso déjenmelo a mí, Luna ven-

Entro a la habitación la princesa de la noche mientras levitaba consigo una caja de madera, se coloco entre Celestia y los ponys mientras abría la caja revelando cuatro collares negros

-estos collares están hechos de los restos de algunos Dark Cristals capturados, en esencia ustedes los usaran para así "engañar" al campo mágico y dejarlos pasar-

-¿cómo consiguió esto princesa?- pregunta Dream

-prefiero no entrar en detalles- decía con cierto tono triste Celestia

-bien, les deseo suerte a todos, Luna les dará los últimos detalles de la misión- concluye Celestia

La princesa Luna salió del cuarto seguido de Shining Armor y de sus fuerzas especiales

-como dijo mi hermana, ustedes se infiltraran por el lado oeste del imperio, entraran al castillo y averiguaran todo lo que puedan del plan de Sombra y saldrán antes de que el siquiera sepa que estuvieron ahí- decía la princesa Luna mientras caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a la salida del castillo

Mientras todos se adelantaban Luna le pidió a Onyx un momento de su tiempo en privado

-Onyx, te pido por favor que te cuides y que no hagas ninguna locura- decía la princesa Luna mientras lo tomaba del rostro

-voy a estar bien Luna, solo es una sencilla misión de reconocimiento, no es que vayamos a pelear contra Sombra o algo parecido- le decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

-como sea, regresa con bien por favor-

Acto seguido Luna le da un profundo beso en los labios a Onyx y este no tardo en corresponderle, después de unos segundos cortan el beso

-considera esto como mi bendición- decía sonrojada Luna

-sin duda volveré por mas "bendiciones"- le decía en tono pícaro

Luna solo se ríe por la broma, se dan un último abrazo y después el pegaso se va junto con sus compañeros

-muy bien equipo, ya es hora- dice Shining Armor

Todos asienten y se suben a una carroza guiada por dos guardias pegaso, Luna y Celestia solo se quedaron viendo cómo iba alejándose el carruaje hacia una misión que ninguno sabia en ese momento, pero cambiaria el rumbo de Equestria por siempre

* * *

Imperio de Cristal

Sombra estaba en el comedor esperando por la llegada de Twilight, quería hablar con ella para contarle de una manera comprensible la situación en la que ella se encontraba. En lo que ella llegaba le daba tiempo de reflexionar un poco todo lo que había acontecido en su vida últimamente

Al principio había tomado a Twilight como aprendiz solo para aprovecharse de su poder y herir en algún momento emocionalmente a Celestia pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, en el tiempo que había estado entrenándola y pasando tiempo con ella, empezaba a sentirse raro

Era algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, era extraño, hace siglos que había dejado a un lado sus sentimientos y emociones pero ahora pareciera que estuvieran volviendo y sabía exactamente que era por ella

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un Dark Cristal entró apresuradamente al comedor

-mi Lord, ¡Lady Sparkle no está!-

Sombra se levanta de golpe al escuchar eso

-**¿¡Cómo que no está!?**- pregunta sobresaltado el unicornio

-la buscamos en su cuarto y al no encontrarla la buscamos por todo el castillo y tampoco la encontramos-

-**¿ya revisaron la ciudad?**-

-si mi señor y tampoco hay señales de ella-

Sombra entonces se lo ocurrió una idea, hizo brillar su cuerno para usar un hechizo de ubicación, sus ojos se tornaron verdes con un aura azul saliendo de estos, después de unos segundos regreso a la normalidad

-¿la encontró mi señor?- pregunta el Dark Cristal

-**no creerás esto pero al parecer Twilight se encuentra al otro lado del planeta**- decía sorprendido Sombra

-¿quiere que prepare un escuadrón para ir por ella?-

-**no, yo personalmente iré por ella**- es lo último que dice Sombra antes de salir del castillo convertido en su forma de neblina

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZ**

-mientras Sombra y Celestia tenían sus propios problemas que atender, en Ponyville las cosas andaban, digamos de cabeza-

-a la reina Chrysalis se le ocurrió un pequeño golpe contra la pobre aldea para alimentarse de su amor-

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZ**

-¡el horror!, ¡el horror!, ¡estamos bajo ataque!- gritaba asustadamente Daisy

-¡así es tontos ponys!, ¡los Changelings han vuelto y no nos iremos hasta habernos dado un festín con su amor! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

Los ponys corrían a todos partes mientras los Changelings iban tras ellos, era un caos total y en medio de ese caos las Mane Five trataban de ayudar

-Rainbow Dash, hay niños siendo acorralados, ve que puedes hacer- ordenaba Applejack

-enseguida- y sale disparada de ahí

-Rarity, busca a Spike y envíen una carta a la princesa Celestia, necesitamos ayuda urgentemente-

-enseguida querida- Rarity salió galopando hacia la biblioteca

-Fluttershy quiero que lleves a todos los ponys que veas a un lugar seguro, enseguida te alcanzo-

-o…ok- dice insegura la pegaso antes partir

-y Pinkie Pie, quiero que seas tan impredecible como puedas-

-oki doki loki- decía en su típico tono de alegría mientras se iba dando saltitos

-muy bien Applejack, Twilight estaría orgullosa de ti, tal vez no soy tan buena como ella pero al menos puedo ser una líder si la situación lo amerita- se auto animaba la pony anaranjada

Apenas termino dio un suspiro y al darse la vuelta se topo con Chrysalis que estaba enfrente de ella y sus Changelings tenían sometidas a sus amigas a su alrededor

-tal vez seas una líder ahora, pero no una muy buena-

Inmediatamente unos Changelings se le echan encima sometiéndola al instante

-deberías regresarle el trabajo a Sparkle, ella al menos nos hubiera hecho sudar- decía burlonamente Chrysalis

-ahora si me disculpas tengo hambre y mis súbditos también- Chrysalis hizo brillar su cuerno

Los demás Changelings también hacen brillar sus cuernos envolviendo a todos los habitantes

-¡es la hora de comer súbditos míos!- exclamaba felizmente Chrysalis

Pero de la nada, una poderosa descarga eléctrica golpea a los Changelings, rompiendo la conexión con sus presas. Los ponys se miran confundidos mientras que Chrysalis se levantaba molesta

-¿¡quién se atreve a interferir con nuestro almuerzo!?-

-¡yo me atrevo insecto!-

A lo lejos se acercaba un semental pero no era uno común, su pelaje era gris, su crin y cola eran color verde, tenía un cuerno de unicornio y también tenía alas pero estas estaban hechas de electricidad pura y su cutie mark era un puño sujetando un trueno

-¿Quién eres tú?- inquiere Chrysalis con ira

-mi nombre es Thunderbolt y si no te largas ahora, vas a saber el porqué- decía seriamente

-mira gusano, estas arruinando nuestro buffet-

-¿Qué yo estoy arruinando tu buffet?, ¡tu estas arruinando mis vacaciones!- decía ahora molesto el alicornio

-no me importa, ¡tráiganme su cabeza mis súbditos!-

La mayoría de los Changelings se lanzaron contra él pero Thunderbolt ni siquiera se inmuto, solo hizo brillar su cuerno y una poderosa ráfaga eléctrica golpeándolos y mandándolos a volar por los aires incluyendo a Chrysalis

La Mane Five junto con el resto de la aldea quedó boquiabierta ante la escena ocurrida y no era para menos, el silencio reino por unos minutos hasta que el alicornio volvió a hablar

-¿y… saben dónde puedo pasar la noche?-

Hubo otro silencio incomodo hasta que cierta pony rosada decidió romperlo

-¡hola soy Pinkie Pie!, ¡bienvenido a Ponyville!, ¡te llamas Thunderbolt! ¿Verdad?, ¿vienes de vacaciones?, ¿Por qué tus alas son de electricidad?, ¿eres un súper héroe?-

El pobre alicornio se sentía mareado por tanta pregunta de la pony hasta que literalmente llegaron en su rescate

-disculpa a nuestra amiga, se emociona con facilidad, soy Applejack y en nombre de Ponyville quiero darte la bienvenida y las gracias- decía la pony granjera mientras le tapaba la boca a la pony rosada

-no se preocupe señorita, solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho en mi posición-

-¿así que buscas dónde hospedarte?, creo que había habitaciones disponibles en el motel del centro, síganme señor Thunderbolt- decía Rarity mientras lo guiaba

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZ**

-un nuevo personaje ha entrado a la vida de las Mane five, pero ¿podrá llenar el vacío que dejo la perdida de Twilight en la vida de ellas?- decía el Observer

-esa respuesta tendrá que esperar para otro dia, ahora mismo nuestra anti heroína está a punto de lidiar contra su futuro enemigo-

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZ**

* * *

Zona desconocida

Twilight fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, se sentía un poco mareada y desorientada. Trato de moverse pero enseguida notó que estaba atada a un pilar así que intento zafarse de las sogas

-ni te molestes pony, esas son sogas mágicas, necesitas el hechizo adecuado para librarte de ellas- decia la humana saliendo de entre las sombras

-¡oye!, ¡tú fuiste la que me ataco y me secuestró!- decía molesta Twilight

-así es pony, me llamo Nébula y mi señor quiere platicar contigo- decía la humana

-¿tu señor?- preguntaba confundida

-ese seria yo-

Se escucho otra voz en el cuarto, la unicornio miro en un pilar a su lado como iba descendiendo una serpiente gigante hasta llegar al suelo, era casi del tamaño de una casa. Su piel era negra, el color de su panza era rojo y tenía dos grandes cuernos en la cabeza

Twilight estaba absorta, jamás en su vida había visto a una criatura como esa

-hola señorita Sparkle, déjeme presentarme formalmente…- hablaba la serpiente

-…mi nombre es Ragnarok, es un placer conocernos finalmente-

-el placer es todo tuyo fenómeno- decía agresivamente Twilight

Ragnarok se acerco lentamente a ella hasta que quedaron cara a cara, la pony ni siquiera se inmuto

-¿no me tienes miedo?- inquiría la serpiente

-hace mucho que mi maestro me enseño a dominar mis miedos, así que no pienses que tu o cualquier cosas que tengas en mente me pueda intimidar-

-¡pony irrespetuosa!, ¡te dirigirás a él cómo se debe!-

Nébula iba decidida a darle un golpe a la unicornio hasta que Ragnarok puso su cola para cortarle el paso

-tranquila Nébula, tu no eras muy diferente el día en que te encontré-

La humana solo le lanzo una mirada asesina a Twilight antes de salir del cuarto echando chispas

-tengo el presentimiento de que ella y yo nos volveremos muy buenas amigas- dice con sarcasmo Twilight

-ella es leal y no confía en ti… por ahora- decía la serpiente gigante

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-

-sencillo, quiero que tú seas mi aprendiz-

-¿y porque en el nombre de la magia negra abandonaría a Sombra por una abominación como tú?- preguntaba desafiantemente

-¿Por qué no?, después de todo, abandonaste a Celestia por él-

Twilight abrió los ojos como plato, no esperaba una respuesta como esa

-¿Cómo…-

-se mucho más de lo que piensas Twilight- decía la serpiente mientras se arrastraba alrededor de ella

-eso fue diferente, ella jamás me valoró o confió en mi palabra, en cambio Sombra es muy distinto, si le digo que algo anda mal, no se anda con rodeos y me toma en serio - se defendía la unicornio

-vaya, Sombra sí que te lavo la cabeza, incluso tus ojos y cuerno ya no soy normales- analizaba Ragnarok

-pero no importa, yo acepto los desafíos- decía maléficamente la serpiente

De repente se rompe el techo dejando pasar una gran neblina que se posiciono en el centro del cuarto mientras tomaba forma lentamente

-¡maestro!- decía Twilight felizmente

-¡Sombra!- decía con enojo Ragnarok

-**Ragnarok, ten por seguro que este día pagaras con tu sangre el haberte llevado a mi aprendiz**- decía fríamente Sombra

-la única sangre que se derramara este día será la tuya, Sombra- decía Ragnarok poniéndose a la defensiva

Continuara….

* * *

**¿que les pareció? y les aviso que el siguiente capitulo es la conclusión dramática de este arco**

**Dejen sus reviews y criticas para saber que les parece y/o mejorar cualquier error en mi fic**

**Nos leemos luego**


	7. Oscura Verdad Parte 3

**Hola de nuevo lectores, aquí les traigo el final de este arco (tranquilos aun faltan varios capítulos para que se acabe el fic) y dar indicios de los que vendrá en el futuro, lo entenderán cuando lo lean**

**Sin más demora, iniciamos**

* * *

La Caída Del Crepúsculo

Capitulo 6

Zona Desconocida

Sombra y Ragnarok se veían fríamente, analizando los movimientos del otro y esperando el momento indicado para atacar. Mientras Nébula permanecía detrás de la puerta de entrada esperando también el momento indicado para intervenir y por último a Twilight le encantaría alegrarse de que su maestro hubiera venido a rescatarla si no fuera porque sentía otra vez la sensación de que la magia negra se empezaba acumular otra vez en ella

Sombra decidió dar el primer golpe y de su cuerno empezó a lanzar rayos oscuros contra Ragnarok pero este no perdió tiempo también lanzo rayos de cuerno repeliendo así a los de su oponente

Luego la serpiente rápidamente rodeo al unicornio y trato de estrujarlo pero antes de eso Sombra se transformo en neblina evitando por completo el agarre, mientras Twilight decidió sacar provecho de esa magia en ella y la uso para romper las sogas que la ataban al pilar, al estar libre iba a ayudar a su maestro cuando la humana se le puso enfrente

-¿quieres ayudar?, pues primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi- decía Nébula tomando una posición de combate estilo kung fu

Twilight empezó lanzándoles rayos pero la humana los esquivaba como si nada mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, entonces da una pirueta el aire y se dirigía a darle una patada pero la unicornio genera un campo mágico sobre ella bloqueando el ataque

Sin duda la batalla se volvería más intensa y violenta

* * *

Imperio de Cristal

Shining, Onyx, Dream y Silver habían logrado con éxito infiltrarse en la ciudad, se movían entre la oscuridad hasta que llegaron al castillo

-ok, tenemos exactamente 20 minutos para explorar el castillo y encontrar algún indicio o el plan que Sombra tiene contra Equestria, después de los veinte minutos espero que todos estén aquí en la entrada, ¿entendido?- les decía el capitán de la guardia a las fuerzas especiales

-si señor- dicen al mismo tiempo

Los cuatro se dispersan e inspeccionan los cuartos del castillo evitando o neutralizando a los guardias que se topaban en su camino. Se la pasaban revisando cajón por cajón, puerta por puerta hasta que Onyx entro a una en particular, esa a diferencia de las otras tenia aires mas femeninos

Intrigado decide inspeccionarla más a fondo, a pesar de que ya estaba en el tiempo límite, después de revisar algunos cajones encuentra un libro y abrió los ojos como plato al ver el titulo de la portada

-¡Onyx al fin te encuentro!- decía Dream entrando al cuarto haciendo que se sobresaltara el pegaso

-¡Dream no me asustes así!-

-perdón pero ya es hora de irse y en todo el castillo no encontramos nada de nos dijese lo que planea Sombra- decía la unicornio

-yo no diría eso, tan solo fíjate en el titulo de la portada de este libro- decía Onyx poniéndole el libro enfrente de la unicornio

Dream al leerlo casi se va de espaldas y luego mira con asombro al pegaso

-sin duda esto deben verlo las princesas Luna y Celestia-

-justo en eso pensaba, ¡vamos!-

Los dos se marchan del cuarto a toda prisa hacia la entrada del castillo donde los esperaban los otros dos ponys con impaciencia

-¿Dónde estaban?, tenemos que irnos antes de que los guardias informen a Sombra de nuestra presencia- les regañaba Shining Armor

-¿y por lo menos encontraron algo que no haya hecho esto una pérdida de tiempo?- ahora preguntaba Silver

-creemos que si, tan solo fíjense en esto-

Apenas Onyx le mostro el libro, Shining se lo quito de golpe para contemplarlo más de cerca, sin darle crédito a sus ojos

-¿esto es una broma o qué?- le cuestionaba agresivamente el capitán al pegaso

-ninguna broma señor, lo encontramos varios cuartos hacia arriba-

Shining guardo silencio y releyó otra vez el título del libro, buscaba algún sentido lógico en esto, pero el hecho que el titulo decía "diario de Twilight Sparkle" hacia que su mente se inundara de preguntas pero sabía que debía dejarlas para después, ahora tenían que regresar a Canterlot y mostrarle ese libro a Celestia y tal vez con su ayuda obtener las respuesta que desesperadamente anhelaba

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZ**

-Shining Armor después de mucho tiempo tuvo indicios de que su querida hermana seguia con vida- decía el Observer

-pero pronto aprenderá que es mejor estar en la ignorancia que saber la verdad incomoda, ya que esta lo destruirá, de un modo u otro-

-mientras, la batalla de Ragnarok y Sombra llegaba a niveles épicos-

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZ**

* * *

Zona desconocida

Sombra y Ragnarok habían llevado la batalla afuera del castillo, Sombra conjuro con su cuerno águilas hechas con su magia las cuales picotearon por todo el cuerpo a la serpiente gigante pero este de sus cuernos crea flechas atravesando las aves y algunas iban en dirección contra el unicornio gris

Sombra se duplico y las flechas solo atravesaron sus duplicados para luego los restantes atacaran simultáneamente con rayos a la serpiente gigante. Ragnarok contraataca haciendo que estacas emergieran de la tierra las cuales el unicornio logro esquivar a duras penas pero logro herirle una pata

-estas fuera de forma Sombra, si que estuviste mucho tiempo encerrado en el hielo- se burlaba el reptil

-**¿crees que por solo aumentar tu tamaño eres mejor que yo?, supongo que algunas cosas simplemente no cambian**- ahora se burlaba el unicornio

Molesto, intenta embestirlo pero Sombra usa un campo mágico para parar su ataque y de ese mismo campo salen unas bandas que envuelven por completo a Ragnarok

-¡si crees que unas simples bandas mágicas me vencerán, entonces el hielo te afecto mas el cerebro de lo que creí!-

-**ese siempre fue tu problema Ragnarok, siempre aparentaste ser algo que no eres**-

-oh pero ese la cuestión, ya no tengo que aparentar, realmente soy quien digo ser-

Ragnarok hace brillar sus cuernos y desaparece dejando solo las bandas y a un sorprendido Sombra, mira a todas direcciones buscando a la serpiente gigante, le parecía ilógico que un ser tan inmenso se ocultara con suma facilidad en terreno abierto. Siguió buscando por todas partes hasta que sintió una potente descarga de energía haciendo que se estrella contra una roca y esta le cayera encima atrapándolo de la mitad del cuerpo

Levanto la vista y miro como lentamente Ragnarok iba apareciendo ante él, aparentemente en todo ese tiempo se había vuelto invisible e indetectable ante el unicornio

-**veo que ya dejaste de ser tan inepto como te recordaba**- decía escupiendo un poco de sangre

-esto es simplemente poético, yo te derroto a ti y mi mano derecha derrota a tu aprendiz, lo cual es una lástima, ya que yo pude haber sido un mejor maestro que tu-

-**Ragnarok, en lo único en lo que tú siempre me superaste en el pasado fue en ser un arrastrado de primera**- ríe un poco el unicornio

-bueno, supongo que es saludable reír mientras mueres- decía mientras su cuernos brillaban

-¿algunas últimas palabras?-

Sombra miro un momento al cielo y luego sonrió

-**solo diré que… ¡piensa rápido!**-

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- se escuchaba un grito desde el cielo

Ragnarok voltea justo al mismo instante en que Nébula cae desde el cielo y se incrusta en su cuerno derecho, Con su cola la desentierra y la pone en suelo para luego ver hacia la dirección de donde vino, desde ahí vio en un hoyo en la pared del castillo parada a Twilight respirando agitadamente, con algunas cortadas en su cuerpo y con un poco de sangre en la boca

-¡no puedo creer que derrotaras a Nébula!, ¿pero cómo?- decía atónito la serpiente

Twilight se teletransporta quedando frente a Ragnarok mientras sus ojos se volvían completamente verdes con un aura azul saliendo con intensidad de ellos

-¿Qué crees que estuve haciendo con Sombra todo este tiempo?, ¿jugando cartas?-

-**muy bien hecho Twilight, ahora libérame y…-**

-descuide maestro, yo sola puedo con el- decía poniendo una posición de pelea

-**¡no Twilight!, el es demasiado poderoso para que lo enfrentes sola, ¡te matara!**-

-no habrá gran diferencia, moriré de todos modos, ¿recuerda?-

Sombra se sorprendió que ella supiera ese asunto

-así que si este es mi final, esa lagartija se viene conmigo- dice decididamente

-¿de qué rayos hablan los dos?- cuestionaba Ragnarok

Twilight solo lo ignoró y pone un campo mágico donde estaba su maestro

-adiós maestro- dice derramando una lágrima

-**¡Twilight NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**-grita desde su lugar Sombra

Del cuerpo de Twilight empezó a salir una enorme cantidad de magia negra mientras que Ragnarok ponía una cara de susto/sorpresa. Finalmente dejo de contenerlo y lo dejo salir todo creando una gran explosión oscura que cubrió varios kilómetros de la región

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZ**

El Observer se va de espaldas por el impacto de la explosión, a pesar de estarlo viendo en una pantalla mágica, aun así la onda de golpe lo alcanzo

-hay días en que este trabajo es peligroso- decía poniéndose de pie

-con un despliegue de magia de esa magnitud, dudo mucho que pase desapercibido-

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZ**

* * *

Canterlot: Princesa Celestia

Celestia y Luna veían como Shining y las fuerzas especiales iban entrando a la habitación, la expresión de alivio se notaba en ambas

-me alegra que hayan vuelto con bien- decía Luna

-¿encontraron algo en el castillo de Sombra?- preguntaba Celestia

-si princesa y la verdad, es algo que me dejo desconcertado y creo que a usted también la dejara en ese estado- decía el unicornio blanco

Intrigada iba volver a preguntar cuando sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza, tan agudo que no puedo evitar soltar un grito

-¡AHHHHHHHH!- decía llevándose sus pezuñas a la cabeza

-¡princesa!, ¿está bien?-

-¡No!, ¡tanta magia negra!, ¿de dónde proviene?- decía aun en su estado la alicornio

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritaba también Luna en el mismo estado que su hermana

-¡Luna!- rápidamente Onyx y los otros dos fueron a socorrerla

Justo en ese momento también Cadance entra al cuarto en el mismo estado que su tías, Shining no pierde tiempo y va con ella

-¡¿Cadance estas bien?!-

-¡por favor Shining!, ¡as que pare!- decía casi de rodillas en el suelo

Los ponys presentes no tenían idea de que estaba ocurriendo

* * *

Tierra de los grifos: Shaman Voldar

Un grifo de edad avanzada estaba meditando enfrente de una fuente que estaba ubicada en medio de un templo sobre la montaña. Su meditación se interrumpe cuando de la fuente empiezan a salir burbujas, curios se acerca más solo para que una gran salpicadura de agua saliera de la fuente dejándola casi vacía y asustando al grifo

-¡por los vishanti!, ¿Qué fue eso?- decía muy sorprendido

* * *

Tierra de los Diamond Dogs: Sacerdotisa Drinyl

Una gran jauría de Diamonds Dogs estaban celebrando una fiesta, al parecer habían descubierto una enorme fuente de diamantes que abarcaba la montaña entera. La celebración se llevaba a cabo en la aldea cercana, había juegos, comida, cantos, todo digno de recordarse, hasta que una Diamond Dog vestida con extraños ropajes estilo gitano llega y se coloca en medio de todos

-¡no es momento de celebrar hermanos míos, todos corremos gran peligro!- decía casi gritando

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta uno de los presentes

-la profecía se está volviendo realidad, la heralda de las sombras por fin se ha manifestado-

Todos cambian su expresión a terror puro con las palabras de aquella mujer

* * *

Subsuelo de Equestria: Tirek

Un pony de tierra iba corriendo por una serie de túneles hasta que llego a una cueva amplia donde estaba un centauro de piel roja y su parte de caballo color negro, con dos cuernos en la cabeza y una gran barba sentado en un trono

-¡señor Tirek!, ¿Qué significa todo esa magia negra que se siente desde la superficie?- preguntaba desesperado el pobre pony

El centauro dejo en suspenso al pony por varios minutos hasta que finalmente decidió hablar

-significa que Equestria está a punto de pasar por tiempos muy oscuros- dice neutralmente

* * *

Zona Fantasma: Grogar

Sobre una roca flotando en medio de la nada yacía un carnero azul durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que se levanta de golpe mirando hacia una dirección en particular

-este poder se parece al de mi antiguo discípulo pero este se siente más poderoso, ¿de quién se tratara?- se preguntaba así mismo

* * *

Zona Negativa: Annihilus

En un castillo flotando en la antimateria, se encontraba un alicornio demonial, de piel negra, crin y cola del mimo color solo que con partes grises, con alas demoniacas, cuernos extras en la cabeza y una cutie mark que representaba un planeta envuelto en llamas, leyendo unos documentos hasta que sintió la magia negra del otroverso y miro hacia la ventana

-¿ahora que estarán haciendo esas patéticas formas de vida?-

* * *

Equestria 66: Eclipse

Una alicornio demonial de piel negra con crin y cola azul oscuro con franjas negras y una cutie mark de la luna tapando el sol, miraba como una horda de zombies ponys construían una ciudad con un gran castillo en el centro

-¿Quién dice que los zombies no son eficientes?- se dice así misma

Pero cambia su expresión al sentir una gran concentración de magia negra proveniente de otro universo

-al parecer las cosas ya se están poniendo buenas- sonríe maliciosamente

* * *

Zona Desconocida: Sombra

Sombra abrió los ojos lentamente, al parecer el campo mágico de Twilight lo había protegido, pero entonces recordó todo lo acontecido y trato de moverse, hizo varios intentos hasta que una silueta quito los escombros sobre el permitiendo liberarse. No pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a su estudiante ahí parada aun con vida

-**¡Twilight, sobreviviste!**-

La unicornio se teletransportó enfrente de él y le da un gran abrazo

-maestro, pensé que le habían dicho que yo iba a explotar en pedazos pero en cambio sigo estando bien, de hecho me siento mejor que antes- decía sorprendida

-**creo saber el porqué**- decía sonriendo el unicornio

-¿a si?, ¿y por qué?-

-**¿ya vistes tu cuerno?**- decía haciendo aparecer un espejo

Twilight se quedó impactada al ver que su cuerno se había alargado, casi media lo largo de una pata

-¡increíble!, ¿pero cómo?-

-**tal parece que los Dark Cristals cometieron un error de cálculo, en vez de que tu cuerpo estallara, este solo se "adapto" a tu reciente incremento de poder y estoy seguro que habrá más "cambios" mientras más poderosa te vuelvas**- decía con orgullo Sombra

En ese instante Twilight se da cuenta de algo

-oiga maestro, ¿Qué paso con Ragnarok?-

-**no creo que vuelva a molestarnos**-

Los dos miran a un costado y solo ven a un esqueleto de serpiente gigante incinerado

-supongo que no- dice con una sonrisa irónica Twilight

-**bueno Twilight, termino el descanso, hora de volver a casa para seguir con tu entrenamiento**-

-¡como ordene maestro!-

Dicho eso los dos hacen brillar sus cuernos desapareciendo en un destello oscuro

Continuara….

* * *

**Bien aquí estuvo otro capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**¿que cosas le depararan a nuestra anti heroína y a su maestro, ¿como reaccionara Celestia al ver el diario de Twilight?**

**Todo eso y mas en "la caída del crepúsculo"**

**Nos leemos luego**


	8. Dejando la Armonía atras

**Hola de nuevo lectores, siento la larga demora pero tuve que arreglar algunas cosas y de paso me había quedado sin inspiración, pero ahora he vuelto y es hora de seguir con esta oscura historia**

**Aviso que a partir de este capitulo la clasificación de este fic cambiara a M, ya entenderán él porque**

* * *

La Caída Del Crepúsculo

Capitulo 7

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

-Hola observadores, bienvenidos de nuevo- decía el Observer mientras miraba por la ventana del templo hacia el vacio

-antes de continuar mostrándoles esta historia, quiero aclarar algunas cosas para que no haya confusión o malentendidos-

-ya ha pasado exactamente un año desde que Sombra reconquisto el Imperio de Cristal, Twilight siguió con su entrenamiento en las artes oscuras y no es exagerado decir que ella se había vuelto más poderosa de lo uno se pudiera imaginar-

-Shining Armor y la princesa Celestia leyeron una y otra vez el diario de Twilight, ninguno de los dos podía creer que esa dulce pony que habían conocido por años ahora era un monstruo hambrienta de poder, al menos ahora entendían porque Sombra no había hecho movimiento alguno contra Equestria, había estado muy ocupado envenenado la mente y alma de Twilight-

-por temor de alterar a las demás, ellos decidieron mantener el secreto de Twilight entre ellos dos y las fuerzas especiales de Luna, lo último que necesitaban es que las cosas se salieran de control y perdieran el resto de los elementos-

-mientras tanto, las Mane Five habían aceptado a Thunderbolt como su nuevo amigo, había logrado de cierto modo llenar el vacío que la perdida de Twilight les había dejado. A pesar de que luego se iba por mucho tiempo para explorar los rincones de Equestria, siempre regresaba con historias de sus aventuras-

-pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, en todo este tiempo Equestria había empezado a decaer, la economía colapsaba lentamente, los valores cada vez se iban perdiendo, pero lo que realmente impacto al reino entero fue un evento desalmado llamado "la masacre de Baltimare"-

-pero creo que ya hable mucho, mejor vean y juzguen por ustedes mismos- decía aun sin voltear a ver y chasqueando los dedos

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

* * *

Ponyville

Spike estaba organizando la biblioteca, lo hacía porque de cierto modo le gustaba pensar que Twilight en algún lugar estaría orgullosa de que el no dejaría la biblioteca desatendida. Escucha que tocan la puerta y corre a ver de quien se trataba

-Hola Spike- saludaba Thunderbolt

-hola señor Bolt, ¿viene a buscar su libro sobre Asgard?- preguntaba el dragón mientras se hacía a un lado mientras el unicornio pasaba

-sí, la verdad lo necesito para…- pero se calló cuando vio en un estante una foto de Twilight con sus amigas y Spike

Como si hubiera visto un fantasma se acerca lentamente a la foto y luego usa su magia para levitarla enfrente de el

-S-Spike… ¿ella es Twilight? - decía casi en estado de shock el unicornio

-sí, esa foto nos la tomaron unos meses antes de que ella… bueno tu sabes…- decía un poco triste Spike

-entiendo, ¿y de pura casualidad no le creció el cuerno en ese tiempo?-

-no… ¿Por qué preguntas?-

Thunderbolt pareció dudar, pero finalmente soltó un suspiro, como si estuviera a punto de sacar algo de su pecho

-vamos a sentarnos Spike, porque lo que tengo que decirte es largo y perturbador-

-¿de que estas hablando?- pregunta un poco asustado el dragón

-antes que nada, lo que te voy a decir no se lo he dicho a nadie más, ni a las chicas, ni a la policía y ni siquiera a la princesa Celestia…- decía un poco avergonzado

-Thunderbolt me estas asustando, ¿Qué es lo que vas a decirme?-

-la verdad Spike… la verdad-

Canterlot: en ese mismo momento

Celestia iba aterrizando enfrente de la entrada de su castillo mientras una multitud de reporteros la empezaron a bombardear con preguntas

-princesa Celestia, ¿han logrado capturar alguien responsable por la masacre de Baltimare?-

-sin comentarios- decía secamente la gobernante de Equestria mientras caminaba hacia el castillo

-¿la masacre de Baltimare fue una declaración de guerra? Y si fue así, ¿de quién?- preguntaba otro reportero

-sin comentarios- volvió a repetir secamente

-¿hay alguna relación entre la masacre y la aparición de ese reino en la parte del norte de Equestria desde hace un año?- inquirió otro

-¡dije que sin comentarios!- dijo esta vez más agresivamente Celestia entrando al castillo mientras los guardias le bloqueaban el paso a los reporteros

Era notorio su mal humor mientras caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a la sala de juntas. Al llegar al cuarto había una gran mesa donde estaban sentados alrededor de ella la princesa Luna, la princesa Candance, Shining Armor y Discord

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

-recuerden que hubo cosas en las que la intervención de Twilight no fue necesaria, así como la reformación de Discord, la aceptación de Rainbow Dash en los Wonderbolts, entre otras cosas-

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

-bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos, discutiremos como vamos a responder a esto- empezaba Luna

-yo digo que no le demos tanto rodeos y que a ese Sombra lo lances al Sol- sugería Discord a Celestia

-Discord si Celestia pudiera lanzar a Sombra al sol, ¿no crees que ya lo hubiera hecho?- le contestaba Cadance

-lo que sea que hagamos debe ser rápido y preciso, ¿han escuchado como lo llaman lo que hizo Sombra hace unos días? ¡La masacre de Baltimare!- decía indignada Luna

-pues veras Luna… no estoy segura que lo haya pasado en Baltimare haya sido obra de Sombra- decía Shinning Armor

Todos voltean a verlo sorprendidos excepto Celestia que ya sabía de lo que hablaba

-esposo, con todo respeto no seas incrédulo, es más que obvio que Sombra tuvo algo que ver, es decir, no creo que exista otro pony de corazón oscuro como para hacer una atrocidad como esa- le decía Cadance

Celestia y Shining solo intercambiaron miradas fugazmente, tenían los dos un mal presentimiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo

-tal vez lo hizo o tal vez no, pero aun así no pienso iniciar una guerra al menos que sepa con certeza quién fue directamente responsable- sentencio finalmente Celestia

-bueno, al menos deja que envié a mis fuerzas especiales de nuevo al Imperio de Cristal para…-

-¡NO!- dice con severidad la alicornio blanca su hermana

-¿Qué te ocurre Celestia?, normalmente soy yo quien te saca de tus casillas- decía burlonamente Discord

-si lo siento… es que estos días han sido demasiado estresantes, les pido que me dejen unas horas sola y después volvamos a reunirnos- dijo con tono agotado Celestia

Todos se miraron con inseguridad antes de salir del cuarto, dejando solos a Celestia y a Shining Armor

-princesa, no se por cuánto tiempo piensas mantener lo de Twilight pero debemos considerar que…-

-¡ni te atrevas a terminar esa oración Shining Armor!, una cosa es que Twilight se haya unido a Sombra y otra muy diferente es que ella sea capaz de asesinar a sangre fría a…

De vuelta en Ponyville

-… ¿ponys inocentes?, ¿asesinaste ponys inocentes?- preguntaba atónito Spike

-no Spike, no los asesine pero pude evitar que lo hicieran- decía mirando con vergüenza hacia el suelo

-no lo entiendo, ¿no se supone que eres un explorador?-

-esa es la otra cuestión Spike, no soy un explorador…soy un mercenario- confeso finalmente el unicornio gris

Spike se quedo con la boca abierta hasta el suelo, la verdad nunca se hubiera imaginado que un pony de apariencia normal fuera un mercenario

-espera… ¿tú tuviste algo que ver con la masacre de Baltimare?-

-así es Spike, yo… y ella- decía señalando la foto de Twilight

-¡basta de rodeos y dime qué fue lo que paso! ¿¡Y porque dices que Twilight tuvo algo que ver!?-

Thunderbotl solo suspiro y comenzó

-hace unos días recibí una carta con un pago por adelantado de un misterioso cliente, al principio no dijo exactamente que quería, solo decía la carta que quería verme en la estación principal de Baltimare a la mañana del día siguiente…-

* * *

**FlashBack**

Thunderbolt se encontraba caminado por la estación de trenes de Baltimare, mirando a todas direcciones buscando a su cliente misterioso. Decidió sentarse en una banca a esperar

Se la pasa mirando como los ponys van y viene en los trenes, miraba como una familia llegaba de sus vacaciones, miraba como un grupo de estudiantes esperaba su tren de salida y así se la paso observando cosas cotidianas en el lugar

Su concentración cambio cuando vio un pony vistiendo un saco café con un sombrero cubriendo su rostro acercándose a el

-¿usted es el señor Thunderbolt?- pregunta el misterioso pony

-depende… ¿usted es el que mando la carta?- decía poniéndose de pie

-no, ella nos está esperando- y sin decir nada mas los dos se van caminado hasta una habitación privada

Al entrar Thunderbolt se sorprende un poco al ver tres ponys con piel de cristal negro y el pony misterio al quitarse el saco también resulto estar hecho de cristal negro

-¿Qué clase de ponys son ustedes?- preguntaba sorprendido el unicornio

-son cristalinos- le contesta una voz femenina

El unicornio voltea a ver a una esquina del cuarto como de las sombras sale una unicornio de pelaje lavanda, de crin color purpura con azul marino y una franja rosa, con una cutie mark de una chispa rosada con 5 chispas pequeñas alrededor. Sus ojos eran verdes con un aura morada emanando de ellos, sus pupilas de color rojo sangre y su cuerno era de color rojo y era casi tan largo como el de la princesa Celestia (incluso tal vez unos centímetros más largo)

-¿Quién eres tú?- cuestiona Thunderbolt

-mi nombre no es importante… lo único importante aquí es saber si usted es tan bueno como dicen que es-

-lo soy señorita, así que dígame… ¿Cuál será mi misión?-

Antes de que le contestara vio como dos Dark Cristals les ponían a la unicornio una especie de armadura negra con una franja gris en la parte de abajo, que le cubría desde el lomo hasta sus flancos, tapando así su cutie Mark y un extraño casco negro que tapaba la frente de la unicornio, adornado con dos cuernos parecidos al de los chivos, con un agujero entre ellos para su cuerno de unicornio saliera

-¿y bien?, ¿Qué le parece mi armadura de batalla?- preguntaba la unicornio luciéndolo ante el

-me… parece bien- decía un poco confundido

-perfecto, ahora contestando tu pregunta, tu misión será algo de lo más sencillo…-

-la escucho- decía poniéndose serio

-…usted nos ayudara a salir haya afuera…- decía dando una pequeña pausa

-aja- asentía con la cabeza

-…a matar a todos los que estén en la estación-

-¿perdón?- decía un poco incrédulo

-sí, alguien con su vasta experiencia militar sin duda no tendrá problema en matar a unas docenas de ponys- decía tranquilamente la unicornio

-perdón pero sigo sin entender, ¿acaso hay terroristas o Changelings encubiertos entre la multitud?- decía aun sin dar crédito lo que dijo la unicornio

-no, todos son ponys comunes y corrientes-

-¿y quieres que les ayude a matarlos a todos?-

-obviamente no lo harás gratis, se te será muy bien recompensado-

-olvídate de el dinero, me estas pidiendo que haga terrorismo- decía indignado Thunderbolt

-esto no es terrorismo, es una prueba- le contestaba aun en su estado de tranquilidad

-¿una prueba?-

-así es, veras, mi maestro me dijo que a pesar de que me he vuelto buena en las artes oscuras todavía hay una chispa de bondad en mi, y si quiero llegar a mi lección final tengo que ensuciarme un poco las pezuñas, tu entiendes, mostrar algo de carácter- decía la unicornio

-¿sabes qué?, olvídalo no lo hare- contestaba agresivamente

-¡puedo ser un mercenario pero incluso yo tengo un código de honor, así que no esperes ayuda mía y tampoco esperes que no vaya a detenerte de hacerlo!- decía apuntándole con su cuerno

-entiendo eso… así que espero que tú entiendas esto-

Sin aviso alguno, de la misma sombra de Thunderbolt salió un gran pico puntiagudo atravesándolo el costado. Atónito solo vio como este salía de él para luego empezar a desangrarse por la herida mientras caí el suelo

-quería tu ayuda por tu experiencia militar pero creo tendré que arreglármelas con lo que tengo- decía la unicornio mientras pasaba sobre el dirigiéndose a la puerta

-n-nooo- decía con voz débil desde su posición

La unicornio se preparaba mientras los cuatro Dark Cristals se colocaban detrás de ella

-recuerden… no cristalinos-

Hace brillar su cuerno y la piel de los Dark Cristals se vuelven de cuero negro, tomando la apariencia de ponys normales, excepto que sus ojos eran rojos y no tenían cutie mark

Todos asienten entre si y luego salen por la puerta. Caminan un poco por la estación, obviamente llamaban mucho la atención, siguieron por su camino hasta que llegaron a la zona central

La gente se detuvo y dejo de hablar para mirar detenidamente al extraño grupo, cuando la unicornio vio que ya tenía toda la atención hizo brillar su cuerno emanando energía oscura

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- empiezan a gritar toda la multitud al sentir como una ráfaga de relámpagos oscuros los atraviesa

Los ponys oscuros no se quedan atrás y de sus ojos también disparaban rayos contra los ponys inocentes

El caos estallo, sangre y extremidades volaban por todas partes, lentamente la unicornio y sus secuaces se dispersaron para continuar con la matanza, algunos sufrían una muerte rápida otros morían lentamente por las hemorragias

Algunos trataron de huir pero la unicornio uso su magia para hacer levitar los trenes y tapar todas las vías de escape. Algunos unicornios valientes trataron de hacerle frente a la unicornio de armadura oscura

Pero ella haciendo brillar su cuerno hace que de las sombras de ellos salieran tentáculos los cuales los envolvieron y estrujaron hasta que los despedazaron, salpicando algo de sangre sobre ella. Se contemplo un momento sin expresión alguna en un reflejo de un charco de sangre

-supongo que con esto la magia muere en Equestria- dice aun sin expresión alguna la unicornio

La masacre siguió por varios minutos los ponys oscuros literalmente despedazaban a sus víctimas con sus rayos laser, lo que antes era el escenario un día normal ahora era el peor escenario que cualquier acto de maldad que haya sucedido en Equestria por siglos

La unicornio regreso a su tarea pero ahora se veía diferente, su cara no reflejaba emoción alguna, ni felicidad ni tristeza ni arrepentimiento o regocijo. Su atención cambio cuando vio una mujer parada en el umbral de un vagón

-¡por favor, hay niños en este vagón, no les haga daño!-

Lo último que vio fue un rayo negro que le despedazó la cabeza, la unicornio decidió entrar al vagón para ver si era decía la verdad y en efecto así era, había un grupo de potrillos quienes se abrazaban entre sí por el horror de verla a ella y de ver como el cuerpo decapitado de la mujer se desangraba

Ella solo les hecho una mirada fugaz antes de darse media vuelta e irse, se alejo unos pocos metros para luego hacer brillar su cuerno y envolver con su magia el vagón, lo hace levitar a una altura considerable y después lo arroja con todas sus fuerzas perdiéndose en el horizonte

Al cabo de pocos minutos la masacre había terminado, sangre y extremidades de ponys adornaban todo la estación. Solo quedaba un pony de tierra que estaba arrinconado mientras temblaba del miedo, los ponys oscuros lo tenían rodeado hasta que la unicornio se les acerco

-estos son tus últimos momentos de vida, te recomiendo que los utilices sabiamente- decía la unicornio (ya saben que sin emoción alguna)

-¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Qué esperas ganar?-

-si te sirve de consuelo, siento que al hacer esto una parte de mi murió-

-¿e-en serio?- preguntaba el asustado pony

-claro, de lo contario no sería capaz de hacer esto- hace brillar su cuerno

El pony flota por el aire y después su cuerpo se empieza a inflar como si fuera un globo, al cabo de unos segundos explota en pedazos

-creo que ya es hora de irnos- decía mientras se escuchaba conmoción del otro lado de los trenes obstruidos

Lo último que vio Thunderbolt fue como la unicornio se teletransportó junto con sus secuaces

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

-cuando las autoridades llegaron, aproveche la conmoción y escape, no me siento orgulloso de eso pero si me hubiera quedado sin duda por mis antecedentes me hubieran culpado de todo eso-

El unicornio observo que se encontraba ahora solo

-¿Spike?- lo llamo mirando a todos lados

-¡BLUARGGGG!- se escuchaba que alguien vomitaba en el baño

Al cabo de unos minutos salió Spike del baño, se le quedo mirando al unicornio con enojo, después se le lanzo encima

-¿¡esperas que te crea que Twilight no solo no está muerta sino que ella mato a sangre fría a todos esos pony!?-

-sé que es duro de asimilar pero es la verdad Spike, pero te pido que no le digas nadie sobre esto, al menos no aun-

-¡dame una razón de por qué no debo!- le amenazaba furiosamente

-porque esta noche planeaba infiltrarme al Imperio de Cristal, y si vienes conmigo no solo te convencerás sino también tengo el presentimiento de que si ella ve a alguien se su pasado, se dará cuenta de lo bajo que ha caído-

Spike cambio su expresión de enojo a sorpresa, esa solución realmente era buena

-de acuerdo, no diré nada si me llevas esta noche contigo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo- concluye el unicornio

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

-ya fueron testigos de la infame masacre de Baltimare y de todo lo que eso implico. Ahora sean testigos de las reacciones, por así decirlo, los protagonistas de esta historia-

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Imperio de Cristal

En el castillo Sombra en la sala del trono el unicornio oscuro tenía levitando un látigo hecho con su propia magia, era rojo y soltaba chispas

-**¿¡en serio pensaste que no haría nada con la atrocidad que hiciste!?**- y da un fuerte latigazo

-pero señor yo…- se calla al recibir otro latigazo

-**¡no quiero oír tus asquerosas excusas!, ¡lo que hiciste no tiene nombre!**- y da otro latigazo

-p-pero s-señor hice lo que me pidió al pie de la letra, no entiendo porque está molesto…-

-**¡cállate! Debí deshacerme de ti al momento de conocerte, ¡no eres más que una abominación de Equestria!**-

Y sin piedad alguna azoto su látigo una y otra vez, no bromeaba cuando decía que estaba furioso. A cada latigazo que daba salpicaba cada vez mas y mas sangre

-maestro, ¿Qué está haciendo?- preguntaba Twilight entrando al cuarto

-**hola Twilight, solo castigaba a este inepto, le di la tarea de lavar mi capa y mira lo que hizo**- decía extendiéndola enfrente de ella

-**¡le dije específicamente que la lavara en seco y ahora por su ineptitud se encogió!, ¡urghh estoy de malas!**- decía mientras arrojaba al prenda a un lado

Pero cambio su estado de ánimo cuando vio la expresión neutra de su aprendiz

-**oye Twilight, aprovechando que tengo un tiempo libre me gustaría platicar contigo**-

Sombra se sentó en el escalón que daba a su trono e invito a Twilight a sentarse a su lado

-**mira para empezar quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso por lo que hiciste en Baltimare y también sé lo que pasa por tu mente en estos momentos**-

-¿en serio?-

-**enserio, de hecho, lo que hiciste en Baltimare no fue nada a comparación de cuando conquiste por primera vez el Imperio de Cristal, hubieras visto esa época, las calles estuvieron pintadas de rojo por una semana**- se perdió un momento el unicornio oscuro en su mente

-**pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que también me sentí extraño cuando cometí tantos asesinatos y vi tanta sangre adornar mis pezuñas y mi cara**-

-¿y cómo explica que me sienta tan… extraña?-

-**lo que estas pasando ahora es un efecto secundario, veras debido a tu antigua vida tu subconsciente como medida de seguridad para evitar que te "desmorones", decidió suprimir tus emociones**- le explicaba Sombra

-¿y puedo des-suprimirlas?- preguntaba dudosamente Twilight

-**si puedes, pero no veo el objeto de hacerlo, las emociones solo vuelven débil y tonto a los que los poseen**-

Twilight guardo silencio unos momentos

-¿y qué me dice sobre el… amor?- le pregunta inseguramente

Sombra se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta de su aprendiz

-**el amor… no entiendo qué importancia tiene**- trataba de ser cortante el monarca

-lo que trato de decir es que para el mundo uno puede ser una maquina fría sin emociones pero para la persona que amas puedes demostrarle todo tu afecto- decía acercándose más a su maestro

Sombra veía a donde estaba llevando esto y la verdad no sabía cómo responder, por un lado anhelaba que Twilight por fin le dijera que transformó su lealtad por amor pero a la vez temía que eso arruinara la relación alumna-maestro que habían forjado por mucho

-**supongo que si hay alguien en tu vida puedes…**-

Pero no termino la oración ya que repentinamente Twilight le da un beso al Sombra, al principio estaba impactado pero lentamente le fue correspondiendo. Trato de razonar pero no pudo, esto disipaba las dudas que tenia o eso quería creer

Están así unos pocos segundos hasta que Twilight se da cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer

-ma-maestro perdóneme, me deje llevar por el momento y…y aceptare el castigo que usted decida impo….-

Ahora ella fue interrumpida por Sombra quien la beso pero más apasionadamente, Twilight inmediatamente se dejo llevar por el momento y la verdad que lo había deseado desde hace mucho, solo que por temor no se había atrevido a dar el primer paso… hasta ahora

-maestro, ¿esto significa…-

-**tu… a mi cuarto… ahora**- decía entre jadeos

Minutos después, los dos Unicornio habían llegado al cuarto del rey, Twilight besaba con pasión a Sombra mientras le iba despojando de su corona y el resto de su armadura. Ya sin prenda alguna Sombra con delicadeza coloca Twilight en la cama para luego posicionarse encima de ella

-espere maestro… antes de continuar déjeme decirle que es mi primera vez, así que no se le pido disculpas por mi falta de experiencia- decía con algo de pena

-**descuida alumna mía, recuerda que soy tu maestro, y enseñarte a hacer las cosas bien en esta caso no solo será mi deber… sino mi placer**-

Continuara…

* * *

l**o demás lo dejo a su imaginación...**

**La razón por la que escribí la escenas anteriores es porque creo que ya es tiempo de que este fic tenga un toque un poco mas oscuro, digo si la personaje tendrá retos mas bizarros, creo que era hora que dejara su humanidad atrás**

**También quise expandir mis horizontes de escritor, digo todos debemos probar nuevas maneras de escribir**

**Bueno, dejen sus reviews y opiniones y nos leeremos después**

**un Brohoof para todos**


	9. La noche mas oscura de todas

**Hola de nuevo lectores, perdón por la tardanza pero ahora he vuelto con el siguiente capitulo y sin duda hare que haya valido la pena la espera**

* * *

La Caída Del Crepúsculo

Capitulo 8

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

El Observer se encontraba caminado de un lado a otro con las manos en la espalda y mirando hacia el suelo, aunque su capucha le tapaba su cara se podía percibir que estaba de mal humor

-oh, veo que volvieron- decía dándose cuenta de la presencia del publico

-perdón por ser algo cortante pero estoy de malas- decía sentándose de golpe en un sillón que hizo aparecer

-para empezar, una tierra humana por fin había hallado la cura para el cáncer pero un día después Annihilus la invadió junto con su horda de insectos…-

-luego, en una Equestria distante, Chrysalis fue más astuta y le tendió una trampa a Twilight Sparkle, haciendo que Celestia la desterrara y ganara el odio de su hermano y amigas-

-y para finalizar, la fuerza fénix, la entidad cósmica de muerte y renacimiento más poderosa del omniverso, de algún modo salió del universo humano y ahora ronda por un universo Equestriano destruyendo planetas más rápido que Annihilus y Tirek juntos…- decía esto último llevándose una mano a la frente

-pero mejor no los sigo atormentarnos con mis preocupaciones y sigan viendo la historia de la caída de Twilight y lo que eso representa- con su mano libre chasquea y una pantalla mágica aparece

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Imperio de Cristal

Era de noche en la corrompida ciudad, Los Dark Cristals se encontraban haciendo labores forzadas mientras otros portando armaduras plateadas hacían vigilancia constante

Pero a pesar de la estricta vigilancia y los Centinelas que habían en los tejados, dos figuras se movían entre las casas muy cautelosamente, se trataba de Thunderbolt y Spike quienes iban muy decididos hacia el castillo

-¿Dices que Twilight está ahí dentro?- preguntaba algo inseguro el dragón

-así es, he estado haciendo reconocimiento por varios días y se con exactitud dónde está su cuarto-

-¿pues que esperamos?, ¡vamos!-

Sin perder más tiempo, los dos se escabullen dentro del castillo preparándose para afrontar lo que sea que los deparara. Pero justo en el otro lado del castillo, otros tres ponys también se adentraban con sigilo dentro de este, se trataban de las Fuerzas Especiales de Luna

-muy bien equipo, nuestra misión es simple…- decía Onyx a Dream y a Silver

-es más que obvio que Sombra fue responsable por lo de Baltimare, así que por eso Luna nos envió, para encontrar cualquier evidencia que lo demuestre para que así lo muestre ante los gobernantes de los demás reinos y así tomar acción inmediata-

-además de importante esta misión también es peligrosa, Sombra debe estar en alguna parte del castillo y si nos ve será nuestro fin- agregaba Dream

-tranquila, nos habremos ido para cuando el siquiera lo note- le tranquilizaba Silver

-ok dispérsense, nos reuniremos aquí de nuevo en 10 minutos- concluye Onyx lo cual los otros solo asienten y se van

Mientras en los aposentos de Sombra, Twilight lentamente se iba despertando lentamente, al notar que estaba en la cama del unicornio gris abrazándolo inmediatamente recordó todo lo que hicieron hace unas horas lo cual la hizo sonrojarse

Pero no duro mucho ya que sintió algo fuera de lo ordinario

-maestro…- trato de despertar a Sombra

-**lo se Twilight…**- decía el unicornio aun en su posición

-**…tenemos visitas indeseadas**- iba a levantarse pero Twilight lo paro

-no se moleste maestro, yo me encargo- decía levantándose de la cama y saliendo posteriormente del cuarto

Sombra solo sonríe antes de volver a acostarse

-**aprendiz mía… ya casi estas lista**- decía con orgullo el unicornio

* * *

Thunderbolt y Spike estaban parados enfrente de una gran puerta mientras el dragón se armaba de valor

-¿listo para que te depare detrás de esa puerta?- le preguntaba el unicornio

-la verdad no pero adelante- decía con inseguridad

Sin perder tiempo Thunderbolt usa sus patas traseras para derribar la puerta, dentro del cuarto una silueta se voltea sorprendida por la acción para luego ser tacleada por el unicornio y los dos empiezan a forcejear en el suelo

-¡es hora de pagar hija de yegua!- decía Thunderbolt encima de la pony

Spike entro apresurado pero enseguida noto que algo no andaba bien

-oye Thunderbolt… esa no es Twilight-

El unicornio dejo de forcejear un momento y noto que lo que dijo Spike era cierto, ni siquiera era una unicornio, sino una pegaso negra con crin blanca y portando una armadura azul oscuro

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo

-¡¿y que estas haciendo aqui?!-

La pegaso logra quitárselo de encima y ágilmente se pone de pie mirando con enfado a los dos

-tienen exactamente cinco segundos para decirme quiénes son y que hacen aquí-

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- decía Onyx entrando al cuarto junto a Silver que se quedo parado en el umbral

-con todo este alboroto van a alertar a toda la guardia dark cristaliana-

Pero en eso Spike se dio cuenta de la presencia de Onyx

-¿Onyx?-

-¿Spike?

-¿se conocen?- pregunta Silver

-sí, él era el asistente de Twilight- les explica Onyx

-¿y qué están haciendo aquí las Fuerzas Especiales de Luna?- pregunta el Dragón

-eso es clasificado- decía Dream

-pero nosotros podríamos hacerles a ustedes dos la misma pregunta- inquiría Onyx

-bueno verán, nosotros…- trataba de explicar Spike

-¡URHGG!-

Todos voltean a ver hacia la puerta porque había gritado Silver Star y se quedan pasmados al ver un tentáculo atravesando el pecho de el pegaso y enganchándose a este

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, el pegaso es jalado por el tentáculo a gran velocidad hacia fuera del cuarto. Ninguno de los cuatro pierde tiempo y lo siguen, Thunderbolt pone a Spike en su lomo para así no perder tiempo, salen del cuarto y ven que el pobre pegaso doblaba en la esquina

Fueron galopando siguiendo el rastro de sangre que había en el piso y en las paredes, también podían escucharse los gritos de dolor de Silver lo cual hizo que aumentaran de velocidad

Finalmente fueron conducidos hasta una gran habitación amplia sin mueble alguno y cuyas únicas salidas eran la puerta por donde entraron y una escaleras gemelas que conducían a otra puerta en el segundo piso

Y justo donde se conectaban las escaleras estaba colgando el cuerpo inerte Silver Star

-por el amor de Luna…- decía conmocionado Onyx mientras Dream trataba de controlar su compostura

-chicos, no es por echarle tierra a la herida pero… su amigo solo fue un cebo para la trampa en la que acabamos de caer- dice Thunderbolt

En efecto, en ese preciso instante por donde entraron aparecieron una numerosa cantidad de Dark Cristals y también desde las escaleras empezaron a descender más bloqueando por completo las salidas del cuarto

-se necesitara más que un puñado de ponys de cristal para derrotar a las Fuerzas Especiales de Luna- exclamaba Onyx aparentando no estar preocupado

-oh, pero ellos nos son de lo que te debes preocupar…- se escucho una voz desde las escaleras

Miradas de asombro, incredulidad, sorpresa y enojo se dibujaron en los presentes al ver como de una de las escaleras los Dark Cristals le abrían paso a una unicornio portando una armadura negra que le cubría todo el lomo y un casco negro el cual le cubria la frente y además adornado con dos cuernos pequeños

-… sino yo- decía habiendo llegado al centro del cuarto y enfrente de ellos

Spike aun en su estado de sorpresa, se bajo del lomo de Thunderbolt y se acerca lentamente a Twilight

Onyx trato de ir por el pero el unicornio gris lo detuvo

-espera, si Twilight aun tiene conciencia no le hará nada- le susurraba al pegaso

-¿conciencia?, ¡ella mato a Silver!- le alegaba Dream

-lo sé, pero si interactúa con alguien de su pasado, se dará cuenta de lo bajo que ha caído y así tengamos una oportunidad ante Sombra- le tranquilizaba el unicornio

-por el bien de Spike espero que tengas razón- es lo último que dice Onyx antes de volver a prestar atención a lo que acontecía enfrente de ellos

-¿Twilight?, ¿eres tú?-

Spike estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, no daba crédito a lo que veía. Twilight, la dulce ponys con la que había vivido durante años, la cual recordaba como una inocente pony, inteligente, bondadosa y principalmente, creerla muerta durante el último año estaba parada enfrente de el

Pero no se veía como antes, su expresión se no marcaba emoción alguna, sus hermosos ojos violetas ahora rojos como la sangre y su cuerno era exageradamente enorme, casi más largo que el de la princesa Celestia y por todos los cielos, usaba una horrible armadura que fácilmente a cualquiera le induciría terror

-así es Spike, soy yo- decía sin expresión alguna

-¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?, todos pensamos que habías muerto-

-de cierto modo, no estas tan equivocado-

-pero, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Sombra?-

-me abrió los ojos Spike, ahora veo al mundo como es y lo acepto, encontré mi propósito-

-¿entonces es cierto lo que me dijo Thunderbolt?, ¿tú fuiste responsable por la masacre de Baltimare?- decía mientras unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir

Onyx y Dream se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, obviamente no estaban enterados de eso

-podría decirte que no es cierto… pero realmente no le veo el caso el mentir-

Spike ya no lo soportaba, era como si hablara con una maquina fría y sin vida, no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y corre a abrazar a la unicornio

-¡Twilight! ¡¿Por qué?!- lloraba descontroladamente mientras la abrazaba

-¡tú no eras así!, ¡eras la pony mas buena e inteligente de toda Equestria- y la abrazaba con más fuerza

-Spike…- fue lo único que dijo la unicornio mientras lo miraba fijamente

-¡por semanas lloramos tu perdida, todas tus amigas y en especial yo!, ¡porque habíamos creído que Sombra te había asesinado!- decía ya llorando sin poder contenerse

-¡pero mira en lo que te convirtió!, ¡un monstruo frió y sin emociones!-

-Spike…- volvió a repetir Twilight

-¡eras mi hermana Twilight… yo te quería y siempre te admire!- terminado de hablar volvió a llorar

-Spike…. Mírame…- le ordeno Twilight

El dragón se calmo un poco y miro directamente le rostro de su "hermana"

-Spike…- decía poniendo sus cascos en el rostro de su ex asistente

-¿sí?- decía con una expresión de esperanza

-… ya no te necesito-

Y con un movimiento rápido la unicornio le rompe el cuello a su ex asistente, los tres ponys que habían presenciado toda la escena no daban crédito a lo que veían, Twilight había matado si piedad alguna a Spike y todavía era un niño

-supongo que debería darles las gracias, me ayudaron a cerrar otro capitulo de mi pasado-

-¡hija de yegua!- exclamo Dream Night antes abalanzarse contra Twilight

Trato de propiciarle un golpe en la cara pero ella lo bloquea con su pata izquierda para luego tele transportarse detrás de ella para darle un fuerte golpe con sus patas traseras haciendo que cayera hacia el otro lado de cuarto

Onyx también fue a socorrer a su amiga atacando a la unicornio pero antes de llegar a acertarle el golpe, los ojos de Twilight se vuelven verdes mientras emanaban y mira directo a los ojos de Onyx. Este se queda paralizado mientras sus ojos se volvían verdes

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué estoy haciendo en el palacio?, se supone que estoy en una misión- se decía a si mismo

-¿uhh?, Luna, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- decía mientras miraba hacia la pared

Tanto Dream como Thunderbolt no entendían porque el pegaso actuaba así

-¿Qué?, ¿me estas desterrando?, ¿pero por que?- decia mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-por favor Luna… yo… yo te amo… por favor no… no me abandones…- decía ahora Onyx llorando y arrodillándose en el suelo

-¿¡qué demonios le hiciste!?- le grita el unicornio gris a Twilight

-es un truco que me enseño mi maestro, le muestro a mi oponente su peor miedo y hago que sufra por ello- decía como si no fuera la gran cosa

-eso es todo, voy matarte y con eso le haré un favor a Equestria- decía Thunderbolt mientras tomaba una pose defensiva

-te he estudiado señor Bolt, y déjeme decirle que su habilidad para controlar la electricidad puede impresionara a muchos, pero no a mi-

Thuderbolt no perdió tiempo y empezó cargar una gran cantidad de electricidad que tomaba la forma de un martillo

-¡MARTILLO DE THOR!-

Lo lanza contra ella pero rápidamente crea un campo mágico oscuro conteniendo el ataque. Vuelve a generar más electricidad pero esta tomo la forma de una lanza

-¡LANZA DE ODIN!-

Vuelve a tacar pero Twilight esta vez convierte su cuerpo en neblina y la lanza solo le pasa de largo, harto decide intentar embestirla pero la unicornio solo se tele transporta quedando detrás de el para darle un golpe en su costado haciéndolo retroceder. Se vuelve a tele transportar detrás de él para darle una patada con sus patas traseras elevándolo al aire y cuando iba cayendo ella materializa de la sombra de Thunderbolt un pico puntiagudo

-¡ALAS DE ZAPDOS!-

Justo antes de incrustarse, de su cuerno sale electricidad que se va a su lomo tomando la forma de un par de alas eléctricas evitando así la muerte

-usas tu propio poder para crear alas para volar… interesante- decía mirando detenidamente al ahora alicornio

-y eso no es todo… ¡FURIA DE ZAXX!-

De su cuerno disparo una ráfaga de rayos los cuales Twilight solo esquivo tele transportándose hasta quedar fuera de su alcance

-¿sabes que no puede derrotarme verdad con simple electricidad verdad?- decía Twilight

-si me voy al Tártaro, te vienes conmigo-

-¿y qué hay de ellos?, ¿también vendrán con nosotros?- decía Twilight señalando a Onyx y a…

-¿Dónde está la otra?- inquirió Twilight mirando a todas partes

Pero justo en ese momento Dream Night se echa sobre la unicornio mientras le aplicaba una llave

-¡tú!, ¡toma a Onyx y vete de aquí!- decía mientras Twilight forcejeaba para quitársela encima

-¡no, no me iré sin…- replicaba Thunderbolt

-¡ ESCÚCHAME!, ¡no podemos hacerle frente y si no te vas con Onyx ahora nos matara a los tres y todo esto habrá sido por nada!- le gritaba

-pero..

-¡solo vete y dile a las princesas sobre esto!, ¡ahora!-

Thunderbolt pareció dudar unos momentos pero finalmente reconoció que ella tenía razón

-¡FURIA DE ZAXX!-

Volvió a lanzar una ráfaga de electricidad pero esta vez dirigidos a los Dark Cristals que bloqueaban la puerta. Luego tomo a Onyx, quien seguía aun en trance, con su magia salió del cuarto echando una última mirada hacia la pegaso que le había ganado tiempo

Twilight por fin logra zafarse de ella y la azota contra el suelo para luego hacer que de la sombra debajo de la pegaso salieran tres púas atravesando su cuerpo, matándola al instante

-fue noble tu sacrificio aunque también fue en vano- le decía al cuerpo inerte de Dream

-**muy bien hecho aprendiz mía**- decía Sombra entrando al cuarto

-gracias maestro, ahora si me disculpa iré tras los dos cobardes que huyeron- decía disponiéndose a irse

-**déjalos, los insectos pueden esperar, ahora necesitas descansar…**-

-pero maestro...- trato de alegar Twilight

-**déjame terminar...**- decía mientras levantaba su pata en señal de que callara

-**necesitas descansar para tu nuevo puesto**-

La sorpresa se marco en el rostro de la unicornio

-**era inevitable esto… heralda mía**-

-maestro, no sé qué decir…-

-**para empezar ya no necesitas llamarme maestro, a partir de ahora soy tu señor**-

-se lo agradezco, mi señor-

-**ahora ve a descansar, no quiero que andes con ojeras cuando vayamos a visitar a Celestia mañana**-

-mi señor, ¿quiere decir que…-

-**así es, mañana agregaremos a Equestria como parte de mi nuevo imperio**-

Continuara….

* * *

**Un impactante episodio ¿no lo creen?**

**Aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de Spike, pero tampoco pienso que deba estar presente para lo que venga a continuación**

**No olviden dejar reviews (recuerden que eso es la droga de los autores XD)**

**Nos leemos luego**


	10. Camino a la Oscuridad parte 1

**Hola de nuevo mis lectores, perdón por la larga demora pero como la mayoría sabe, siempre hay algo que nos quita nuestro tiempo de escribir pero ahora aquí estoy con uno de los capítulos más impactantes de la historia**

**Comenzamos**

* * *

La Caída Del Crepúsculo

Capitulo 9

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

En el templo del Obserever algo había pasado. Estaba todo en ruinas, las paredes tenían grandes agujeros, pilares yacían derribados y en el centro del templo básicamente todo el piso estaba cubierto por escombros. De estos se abría paso el Observer logrando salir a la superficie

-uff, hola jóvenes observadores…- decía el Observer quitándose unos escombros de encima y poniéndose de pie

-estoy seguro que ahora en estos momentos se estarán preguntando qué fue lo que sucedió aquí…-

-…solo diré que si vas hacer enojar a un dios, asegúrate que no tenga la habilidad de viajar entre dimensiones- decia tallándose la espalda

-bueno, porque no terminan de ver nuestra historia mientras limpio este desastre-

Chasquea los dedos y una pantalla se pone enfrente

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Canterlot : ahora

La que alguna vez fue la capital de Equestria ahora se encontraba en ruinas y ardiendo, se escuchaban gritos de batalla y de agonía a lo lejos, justo a los pies de la entrada del castillo se encontraba Twilight Sparkle portando su armadura negra mientras una figura equina yacía a unos metros delante de ella mientras se desangraba

-por favor no me mires así…- decía Twilight a la figura mientras esta lanzaba una mirada tanto de incredulidad como de tristeza

-…tu sabes que siempre te amare…- su cuerno empezaba a generar energía oscura

-…. y por eso deber morir-

* * *

Canterlot: horas antes

Era temprano en la ciudad capital de Equestria, los ponys empezaban a abrir sus negocios y otros salían iniciar sus actividades diarias. En la estación de trenes salían las Mane Five a paso veloz rumbo al castillo

-¿me pregunto para qué nos querrá ver la princesa Celestia?- decía Rarity

-no lo sé pero parecía ser urgente- agregaba Rainbow Dash

-¡tal vez nos tenga preparada una fiesta sorpresa!, o ¡tal vez nos tenga deparada una misión secreta!- decía Pinkie Pie dando saltos como siempre

-tal vez algo malo paso- decía con preocupación Fluttershy

-sea lo que sea, debimos traer con nosotras a Spike y a Thunderbolt- decía Applejack

-fui a sus casas a buscarlos pero no estaban, supongo que debieron de ir a acampar o algo por el estilo- le contestaba Rainbow

-bueno, ellos se lo pierden… oh miren ya llegamos- señalaba Rarity

En la entrada del castillo, los esperaba un guardia pegaso, en cuanto las vio hizo una reverencia

-bienvenidas, la princesa las está esperando, por favor síganme-

Y sin perder tiempo entraron al castillo donde el guardia las guio por varios pasillos pero en vez de llevarlas a la sala del trono las llevo a la enfermería, cosa que las preocupo un poco

Al entrar notaron que en cuarto estaban las princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadance, también estaban Shining Armor y Thunderbolt y en una camilla junto a Luna estaba Onyx recostado

-¿princesas?, ¿Thunderbolt?, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba Applejack

-cuéntales Celestia… cuéntales el secreto que les costó la vida de dos de mis subordinados y casi le cuesta la vida a mi prometido- le decía con agresividad Luna a Celestia

-no lo entiendo, ¿de qué secreto hablan?, ¿y qué tiene que ver Thunderbolt en esto?- inquiría Rarity

-más de los que creen…- decía avergonzadamente el unicornio gris

-será mejor que tomen asiento… ya que esto será difícil de asimilar- dijo finalmente Celestia

* * *

Cloudsdale: en ese mismo instante

Los pegasos de la ciudad flotante se encontraban realizando sus actividades cotidianas, algunos paseaban por las calles mientras que otros iniciaban el día con sus familias. En el mero centro de la ciudad iba caminado un pony portando una gabardina café y un sombrero, cuando vio que ya estaba en el mero centro de la ciudad se para en dos patas y se quita la gabardina revelando que se trataba de un Dark Cristal

-¡ESTE DIA CLOUDSDALE ARDERA!- gritaba llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-¡LARGA VIDA A REY SOMBRA!-

Sin explicación alguna su cuerpo empezó a brillar de color rojo intenso para luego explotar, la explosión fue tan grande que se llevo la mitad de la ciudad y la otra mitad restante se desplomaba hacia el cielo

* * *

Manehattan

Babs Seeds iba caminado por la calle junto a su nuevas amigas, ellas eran las cutie mark crusaders de la ciudad y no desperdiciarían un hermoso día en nada, sino lo contrario, buscarían sus Cutie Mark juntas

Al doblar en la esquina vieron a un pony vistiendo una gabardina y un sombreo tirado en medio de la calle mientras que una gran multitud lo rodeaba, ella y sus amigas llenas de curiosidad deciden acercarse a la escena. Uno de los presentes ayuda a levantar al misterioso pony

-señor, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunta amablemente el pony

-nunca he estado mejor…- decía con un tono maléfico

Inmediatamente empuja al pony, se quita la gabardina y sombrero revelando su piel de cristal negro y se pone en dos patas

-¡HORA DE DESPERTAR PONYS, REY SOMBRA HA VUELTO!-

Babs y sus amigas lo único que pudieron hacer fue abrazarse ya que en un solo pestañeo el Dark Cristal exploto llevándose a todos los presentes y una gran parte de la ciudad con el

* * *

Ponyville

La alcaldesa regresaba a la alcaldía con algunos diplomáticos, trataban de encontrar la forma de reactivar la economía que había bajado peligrosamente. Dirigiéndose a su oficina, su asistente mientras escribía en su máquina de escribir le dio un aviso a su jefa

-alcaldesa tiene una visita esperándola en su oficina-

-¿una visita?-

-si, dijo que tenía un mensaje urgente que darle-

Extrañada, entra a su oficina solo para encontrarse justo ahí parado a un Dark Cristal mirándola penetrantemente

-disculpe… ¿señor?... mi secretaria dijo que tenía un mensaje urgente para mí- decía un poco nerviosa la yegua

-así es...- dice mientras se le acercaba a la alcaldesa

-…le traigo un mensaje del Rey Sombra…-

-¿un mensaje del rey Sombra?- repetía confundía la alcaldesa

-si… dice que usted y todo su pueblo se vayan al Tártaro-

Sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar a la alcaldesa, su cuerpo brillo y eventualmente exploto llevándose toda Poniville, Sweet Apple Acres y parte del bosque Everyfree con el

* * *

Canterlot

-no… es mentira… tiene que serlo- decía una anonadada Applejack

-no es mentira Applejack, ella está viva y se ha unido a Sombra- decía Celestia mirando al suelo

- …y también es responsable por la masacre de Baltimare- agrego Thunderbolt

Las Mane Five y Cadance no podían creer nada de eso, era imposible imaginarse a Twilight a lado de un villano como Sombra

-pero esa no es la peor parte…- continuó el unicornio gris

-¿en serio?, bien señor "mercenario", ¿Qué puede ser peor que tu mejor amiga se haya vuelto malvada y haya asesinado a cientos de ponys inocentes?- preguntaba retóricamente Rainbow Dash

-… ella asesino a Spike- soltó de golpe

Todas sintieron un escalofríos recorrerles la espalda

-no… no es cierto…- decía Rarity mientras unas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos

-en verdad lo lamento mucho-

Rarity no pudo más y empezó a llorar descontroladamente junto con Pinkie y Fluttershy, Applejack y Rainbow trataron de aparentar algo de fuerza por sus amigas pero al final se unieron a ellas en un abrazo grupal

-no sé si esto sirva de algo… pero les prometo que cuando la mate, lo hare lo más rápido posible, por respeto a su anterior vida- hablaba seriamente Thunderbolt

Todos voltearon a ver al unicornio, incluso Onyx, viéndolo con una cara de incredulidad

-Thunderbotl, no creo que matarla vaya a…-

Pero Celestia fue interrumpida por un temblor que sacudió toda la habitación, todos salen del cuarto dirigiéndose al balcón más cercano para ver qué había ocurrido

A pesar de estar kilómetros a distancia, se podía ver y sentir la gran explosión que destruyo el hogar de las Mane Five, lo que antes era una vista hacia un hermoso pueblo, ahora solo era un gran cráter en el suelo

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar

-Applebloom… abuela Smith… Big Macintosh…- decía Applejack mientras lloraba de rodillas en el suelo

-¡Sweetie Belle, noooooooooooo!- se tiro al suelo Rarity llorando con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Scootalooooooooooo!- se lamentó Rainbow Dash mientras golpeaba con violencia el suelo

-Srs. Cakes, pound cake… pumpkin cake… si solo eran bebes…- Pinkie Pie paso a su estado de Pinkamena con ese pensamiento

-Ángel…- Fluttershy no lo soporta más y se desmayo, había sido un día de demasiadas impresiones para la pegaso

Celestia sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior, su corazón o su alma o tal vez ambas, Luna frotaba su cabeza en el cuello de Onyx delicadamente, no iba a decirlo en voz alta pero sentía miedo y estar junto a su amado la reconfortaba un poco

Shining y Cadance solo se abrazaron, intercambiaron una mirada de que todo iba a estar bien, pero en el fondo empezaban a perder la fe

Thunderbolt no podía evitar en pensar que parte de esto era su culpa y tal vez a si era o tal vez no, pero aun así no descansaría hasta recuperar el honor de la aldea destruida y de los ponys que murieron solo por el capricho de un monstruo con forma de pony

Un guardia hizo acto de presencia, se notaba que había corrido muy apresuradamente para encontrar a las princesas

-¡princesa traigo noticias terribles!- decía recuperando el aliento el pegaso blanco

-si lo sé, Ponyville ha dejado de existir-decía tristemente la alicornio blanca

-me temo que es más grave que eso su alteza, nos han llegado reporte de que Clousdale, Manehattan, Fillydelphia, Baltimare, Los Pegasus, Vanhoover y muchas más ciudades de Equestria sufrieron ataques-

-¿¡queeeeeeeeee!?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo (incluso Fluttershy se había despertado por la noticia)

-esto ya no solo se trata de terrorismo hermana, esto es actos de guerra- le decía Luna a Celestia

-si, al parecer Sombra por fin decidió hacer su jugada, pero ya nos hemos preparado para este día- decía seriamente Celestia

-hermana, con todo respeto, ni el creador podría haber anticipado esto…-

Ahora Luna fue quien había sido interrumpida por un estruendo. En la entrada de la ciudad se podía ver una columna de humo y de esta salían tropas de Dark Cristals, portando armaduras rojas y sin cargar arma alguna, mientras se adentraban en la ciudad

El grupo del balcón no pierde tiempo y salen corriendo rumbo al centro de Canterlot, donde se dirigía el ejército invasor. Sobra mencionar que tanto la guardia diurna como nocturna acompañaba el grupo para el enfrentamiento y antes de partir Celestia les da los elementos a cada portadora y ella se pone el elemento de Twilight para la batalla

-oye Celestia, ¿Quién está haciendo tanto caos?, tu sabes que solo yo tengo licencia para ejercerla, ¿ves?- decia Discord mientras hacía aparecer un diploma

-¡es Sombra!, ¡está atacando a Equestria!, y necesitare tu ayuda para defenderla- le decía Celestia mientras salían del castillo

-no lo sé, creo que hoy no me siento muy bien para pelear, tal vez después de que nos conquiste, ayude a la rebelión- trataba de zafarse Discord de la situación

La alicornio se llevo su pezuña a la cara

-Discord, por el bien de Equestria y de todo lo que representa te pido que si peleas a mi lado… no te contengas-

Discord sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Celestia, eso es lo más lindo que jamás me has dicho-

* * *

Los ciudadanos se habían refugiado tanto en sus casas como en tiendas cercanas, a pesar de que el ejército se veía poderoso y siniestro no habían tomado una vida… aun, solo se habían limitado en dirigirse al parque, que era el centro de toda Canterlot

Ambos ejércitos llegan al mismo tiempo al parque, el ejército Equestriano era encabezado por las princesas, Discord, las Mane Five, Shining Armor, Onyx y Thunderbolt, todos listos para luchar por su patria

Mientras el ejército Dark Cristaliano le abría paso a dos unicornios, una violeta de ojos rojos, de crin purpura, portando una armadura negra con un casco don salía su enorme cuerno rojo mientras que el casco tenía dos cuernos de chivo como decoración y el otro era un unicornio gris con crin negra, ojos rojos al igual que su cuerno, portando una corona y una armadura gris que le cubría el pecho y unas partes que le cubrían sus patas, sin olvidar la capa roja con un bordado blanco en las puntas

Pero la atención recaía más en la unicornio junto a Sombra

-¿Twi-Twilight?- Shining no daba crédito a su ojos

-no puede ser…- decía perpleja Applejack mientras que su amigas estaban en el mismo estado

-¡este día el Rey Sombra reclama a Equestria como parte del Imperio de Cristal!- hablaba Twilight con voz audible para todos en le alrededor

-¡aquellos que sobrevivan para el anochecer, se habrán ganado el derecho de servirle eternamente!-

-¿así que piensas Sombra que solo porque corrompiste a mi estudiante, destruiste muchas ciudades de mi país, asesinaste a miles de mis súbditos y trajiste a tu ejercito a intimidarme, hará que me rinda ante ti?- le inquiría Celestia

-**creo que mi heralda fue muy clara, no tengo intención de dejar a nada con vida hasta el anochecer, si de pura casualidad sobrevives, pasaras el resto de tus vida inmortal sirviéndome**- decía con simpleza el unicornio

-¡¿ENTONCES ES CIERTO, TE UNISTE A SOMBRA, ASESINASTE A INOCENTES EN BALTIMARE Y MATASTE A SPIKE!?- le gritaba a más no poder Rainbow a Twilight

-a estas alturas, no veo el sentido de ocultar o negar algo que hice en nombre de mi maestro- dijo Twilight sin expresión alguna

-juro que aunque sea con mi último aliento, te mandare al Tártaro, a ti y a tu maestro-le amenazaba Thunderbolt

-no hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir, mortal- dijo Twilight mientras su ojos se tornaron de color verde mientras un aura azul salía de ellos

-oye espera… dices que al anochecer perdonaras a los que queden de pie… pero si apenas son las 10 de la mañana-razonaba Shining Armor

-en ese caso te espera un largo día hermanito-

-¡sigo sin entender esto Twilight!, ¡Celestia te acepto como su estudiante, tus padres y hermano te dieron el amor que se le puede dar a una pony, yo desde adolescente te veía como mi hermana y tu lo eras todo para tus amigas!, ¿y ahora vas a matarnos o esclavizarnos?- le gritaba Cadance

-para serte franca, no guardo rencor contra ti Cadance pero ellos…- decía poniendo una expresión de rencor

-¡ellos no son más que unos hipócritas!- decia alzando la voz

-¡Cuando había un mal asechando Equestria, yo siempre tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio!- decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

-cuando Nightmare Moon trato de hacer la noche eterna, Usted pudo haberme advertido, pero noooo, quiso que hiciera todo el trabajo sucio- hablaba dirigiéndose a Celestia

-cuando Discord quiso crear su reino de caos, tuve que ser yo quien peleara por nuestra supuesta amistad, pero de lo que debía darme cuenta ese día es que esa amistad nunca valió-

Las Mane Five se sintieron dolidas y molestas por ese comentario

-Twilight ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡son tus mejores amigas!-

-¡tú cállate, si no fuera por mi ahora estarías casado con una pony insecto y tendrías lindos hijitos Changelings!- ahora atacaba a su hermano

-**acéptenlo si no fuera por ella, Equestria hubiera dejado de ser un lugar bonito para vivir desde hace mucho**- les restregaba Sombra a todos

-¡basta!, ¡ya tuve suficiente!- decía Celestia molesta e indignada mientras tomaba posición de ataque

-¿quieren mi reino?, ¡los enterrare a ambos en él!- los ojos de la alicornio blanca comenzaron a brillar

**-¡ATAAAQUEEEEN**!- grita Sombra

Las fuerzas Equestrianas y Dar Cristalianas se abalanzaron una contra la otra en lo que sería la batalla más grande por Equestria

Concluirá…

* * *

**Así es mis lectores, el siguiente capitulo sera el desenlace de esta oscura historia**

**si sienten que deje cabos sueltos no se preocupen, al final todo se aclarara**

**les agradezco a todos por seguir fielmente esta historia desde su humilde comienzo**

**no olviden comentar y hacer sus apuestas de que ocurrirá en el la batalla final**

**eso es todo, nos leemos luego**


	11. Camino a la Oscuridad parte 2

**Hola de nuevo mis lectores, es hora de la verdad, después de un largo camino llego el momento de que todos esperaban, la conclusión épica de la Caída del Crepúsculo, prepárense para la conclusión que cambiara para siempre el universo Equestriano (mi versión)**

* * *

La Caída Del Crepúsculo

Capitulo 10

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

El Obsever estaba parado mirando por la ventana mientras una pantalla estaba a su lado

-así que… ¿es así como termina todo?-

De repente el templo empieza a sacudirse violentamente

-irónico… por siglos he visto universos que me han maravillado, consternado y llenado de horror, para que mi destino haya sido marcado solo por tratar de hacer lo correcto-

Su rostro se iluminaba debido a una fuente de luz que se acercaba más y más al templo, revelando su apariencia real. Su cabello era corto y de color blanco, sus ojos eran completamente blancos y tenía un tercer ojo en la frente, también sin pupila y blanco

-no me quejo, tuve una buena vida inmortal y un trabajo que realmente me satisfacía…-

-…pero bueno, ¿recuerdan al dios que menciones antes?, se entero de que sigo vivo y volvió a terminar el trabajo…-

A pocos kilómetros del templo una ave hecha de fuego cósmico y del tamaño de un planeta se acercaba a gran velocidad, se notaba que una expresión de ira en su rostro

-debo reconocérselo a la Fuerza Fénix, sí que es rencorosa…-

El Observer se aleja de la ventana para tomar asiento en su puesto en medio del templo

-bueno, supongo que este es el adiós jóvenes observadores, y antes de pasar a mejor vida déjenme decirles dos cosas…-

-…uno, nunca interfieran entre los deseos de una entidad cósmica enardecida, no importa cuáles sean sus intenciones…-

-…dos, no se preocupen por las ventanas mágicas, estas no serán destruidas por la ira del Fénix, lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo del templo… y de mi- decia con tono irónico

El templo se sacudió con más intensidad mientras que el calor aumentaba exponencialmente

-bien, porque no terminan de ver la batalla de Equestria contra el Imperio de Cristal…- chasqueaba los dedos mientras la pantalla se ponía delante de la audiencia

-…mientras que yo muero en agonía- soltó con su último suspiro

El Fénix pasó a través del templo destruyéndolo por completo, dejando solo escombros flotando y una capucha blanca quemándose lentamente en el vacio

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Canterlot: 7 horas antes del ahora

Era una devastación completa en la capital de Equestria, las casas estaban en llamas, en las calles habían cuerpos de ponys y sangre por todas partes. Las batallas entre los guardias y los Dark Cristals solo podían describirse como "brutales"

Los guardias reales a pesar de contar con un gran entrenamiento en combate y armas, eran opacados por la habilidad de los Dark Cristals de lanzar rayos laser de sus ojos

Sombra se las arreglaba muy bien peleando contra Celestia y Luna, Twilight estaba más concentrada peleando contra Thunderbolt y Discord, Onyx y las Mane Five le daban cobertura a las princesas deteniendo a los Dark Cristals que trataban de ayudar al unicornio malvado

Cadance y Shining peleaban hombro a hombro, la precisión de ambos los hacía oponentes formidables contra los Dak Cristals, la alicornio por su habilidad en la magia y al unicornio por sus habilidades de combate avanzados

Regresando con las princesas, Sombra lanzaba rayos oscuros de su cuerno, los cuales volvían cenizas a todo lo que estos tocaban. Las princesas descubrieron eso de mala forma cuando golpeo a uno de sus guardias y el cuerpo de este de deshizo

Celestia lanzo de su cuerno una serie de ráfagas mágicas a los cuales Sombra las paro con un escudo mágico, Luna decide lanzar de su cuerno flechas mágicas pero Sombra las esquiva mientras la imitaba con la misma técnica de la alicornio. Celestia trata de embestirlo por detrás pero el unicornio vuelve su cuerpo neblina y la alicornio blanca solo le pasa de largo chocando accidentalmente con su hermana

-**no hay duda que los siglos las hizo más débiles a ambas**- se burlaba Sombra

Las hermanas solo le lanzan una mirada molesta antes de abalanzarse contra el de nuevo

Twilight había creado una espada hecha con su magia mientras que Thunderbolt creó una con electricidad pura, los dos las chocaban con mucha intensidad, estaban tan concentrados que no notaron que Discord se colocaba detrás de la unicornio mientras generaba una esfera de energía

-¡oye Sparkle!- gritaba Discord

Los dos unicornios voltean hacia él

-¡piensa rápido!-

Discord lanza la esfera y Thundebolt inmediatamente se tira a un lado mientras ve como Twilight es golpeada por esta y se impacta contra una casa, Discord entonces chasquea los dedos y el edificio explota

-¡Uju!, ¡derrotamos a la bruja malvada!- Discord hacia un bailecito en señal de victoria

-yo no abriría la champagne todavía Discord…- decia Thunderbotl deteniendo la danza de Discord

De entre las llamas salía Twilight sin rasguño alguno mientras sacudía el polvo de su armadura

-Discord… ten en mente que a ti te odio con todas mis fuerzas y mientras más te involucres en esto, más dolorosa será tu muerte…-

-jajaja… Twilight, mi pequeña corrompida y psicópata pony… yo soy prácticamente un dios, al igual que Celestia y Luna, ¿Cómo planean tú y tu maestro derrotarnos eh?-

Sorpresivamente del cuerpo de Twilight empieza a emanar una gran cantidad de magia negra y esta se intensificó tanto que casi era del tamaño de un edificio. Tanto Discord como Thunderbolt se quedaron estupefactos por la escena que acontecían. Parecía que la unicornio estuviera envuelta en fuego solo que era de color negro

-créeme… no te gustara la respuesta-

* * *

Subsuelo de Equestria: 5 horas antes del ahora

Un pony de tierra de color azul, de crin verde y sin cutie mark se encontraba lanzando maletas hacia un portal interdimensional, en eso llega Tirek levitando mas maletas y dejándolas caer sobre el pony

-apúrate, no tenemos todo el día- le ordenaba el centauro rojo

-amo, a riesgo de que me castigue por cuestionarlo le pregunto, ¿Por qué estamos huyendo a otra dimensión?- e inmediatamente se cubre con sus patas esperando la ira de su amo

-normalmente si te daría una buena lección, pero si con esto te das más prisa te lo diré entonces- le contestaba Tirek mientras que con su magia lanzaba sus pertenecías al portal

-Sombra acaba de joder por completo esta dimensión-

-¿Qué quiere decir amo?-

-Sombra no se ha dado cuenta todavía, pero su "estudiante" se hizo más poderosa que él, Celestia, Luna e incluso de ese idiota de Discord-

- no lo entiendo amo, ¿Cómo es que se ha vuelto tan poderosa? ¿y por qué sigue haciéndose más poderosa?-

-eso lo desconozco, pero si se que está a punto de pasar por otra metamorfosis… y seguro recordaras lo que le paso a Ragnarok-

-¡oh rayos!- exclamaba en pánico el pony

-así es, como te dije, Equestria esta jodida y mejor nos vamos antes de que nos jodamos junto a ella-

-pero amo, ¿adónde iremos?-

-vamos hacia otra Equestria, en esa no existo, es por eso que no me conocen… por ahora- decia maléficamente

* * *

Canterlot: 3 horas para el ahora

Shining y Cadance estaban total y completamente cansados, la princesa por cada Dark Cristal que destruía con su magia, sentía cada vez más que su alma se quebraba. Había jurado proteger a esos ponys y ahora por el bien de Equestria tenía que matarlos, la ironía la ahorcaba

Sintió que un atacante se aproximaba por la espalda, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y con disparo mágico le disparo al Dark Cristals atravesando su pecho pero cuando miro bien su atacante mientras caía al suelo, fue lo que la quebró por completo

-¿u-un ni-niño?- lagrimas se formaban el la alicornio

-está usando niños para pelear…-

No pudo contenerse más, cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar sobre le cuerpo del niño de cristal, Shining al notar le estado de su esposa rápidamente decapita a su oponente y corre a asistirla

-¡Cadance levántate!, ¡no puedes ponerte tan vulnerable o…-

-ya no puedo…- dice en un susurro Cadance

-¿Qué dices?-

-¡QUE YA NO PUEDO SHINING!- se levanta de golpe la alicornio rosa

-¡mira a tu alrededor Shining!, ¿en serio crees que llegaremos al anochecer con vida?, y si es así, ¿crees que quiero vivir en un mundo donde gobernado por el?...- decia señalando a Sombra

-… ¿o donde mis súbditos y tu hermana se convirtieron en eso?-

Shining voltea a ver como del cuerpo de su hermana salía una gran aura mágica oscura mientras peleaba violentamente contra Discord y Thunderbolt

-esto es duro lo sé pero podemos lograrlo, solo tenemos que…-

-no Shining, ya no puedo con esto…-

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- preguntaba preocupado el unicornio blanco

-lo siento Shining…- Cadance extiende sus alas y se va volando del lugar rápidamente

-¡Cadance!- grita Shining tratando de detenerla

Dolido por el abandono de su esposa, tira su espada se pone de rodillas, no tardo mucho antes de que tres Dark Cristals lo rodearan y sin poner resistencia alguna dejo que le dispararan, recibió varios impactos antes de caer al suelo mientras un lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla izquierda

Twilight mientras peleaba también había presenciado la escena

-supongo que con eso muere el amor en Equestria-

Se detuvo en seco cuando sintió una sensación familiar surgiendo de su pecho

-¿otra vez?, ¿y justo ahora?- se decia algo sorprendida

-¿Qué tanto balbuceas Sparkle?- le gritaba Thunderbolt mientras lanzaba una serie de ataques eléctricos

-pronto lo sabrás- decia esquivando los ataques

Onyx y las Mane Five estaban completamente fatigados, decidieron tomar posición en el Catillo para tener algo de ventaja estratégica, o al menos eso es lo que había dicho el pegaso. Estaban en la entrada principal mientras tomaban un respiro

-bueno, tenemos unos minutos antes de que otra horda ataque el castillo- decia Onyx respirando cansadamente

-necesitamos otra estrategia, no podremos seguir así mucho tiempo- decia Rainbow Dash

-tienes razón… por lo que veo los responsables directos son Sombra y Twilight, si nos encargamos de ellos, los Dark Cristals eventualmente se rendirán- razonaba Onyx

-suena lógico- decia Rarity

-bien yo iré por Twilight mientras…-

-¡oh no!, ¡eso si que no!- le interrumpía abruptamente Applejack a Onyx

-¡tu ve a ayudar a las princesas contra Sombra, nosotras iremos por esa hija de Yegua!- le exclamaba Rainbow

-pero…-

-¡pero nada!, ¡ella no solo traicionó a Equestria sino que a nosotras y a nuestra amistad!- decia furiosamente Pinkie Pie

-pero chicas… ustedes son los elementos de la armonía, sin duda tendrán más oportunidad contra Sombra que yo- trataba de convencerlas el pegaso

-Onyx por favor, déjanos hacer esto, tenemos que solucionar este asunto con ella- le rogaba Fluttershy

El pegaso soltó un suspiro de derrota

-de acuerdo, pero les recuerdo que esa ya no es Twilight, así que no se contengan-

Todas le asienten, Onyx extiende sus alas y va volando hacia el centro, donde sabia que se libraba la batalla entre las princesas y Sombra. Las mane Five no perdieron tiempo y se fueron galopando al otro extremo de la ciudad donde ocurría la batalla entre Twilight y sus amigos Discord y Thunderbolt

* * *

Celestia estaba muy mal herida mientras que Sombra sonreía triunfantemente delante de ella, Luna estaba sepultada sobre los escombros de un edificio así que la alicornio blanca estaba a merced del unicornio oscuro. Celestia trata de defenderse lanzando una lanza hecha de su magia pero Sombra lo paro con su propia magia, entonces el unicornio se duplico rodeando por completo a Celestia para luego al mismo tiempo disparar un rayo desde sus cuernos

-¡AHHHRRRGGGG!- gritaba de dolor la princesa

Cayo al suelo mientras el elemento rodaba de su cabeza hacia los pies de Sombra

-**no tienes idea de cuánto espere por esto Celestia**-

Sin compasión alguna, aplasto el elemento y luego empezó a cargar su cuerno apuntado a Celestia

-**Adiós princesa…**-

-¡NOOOOOO!- gritaba Onyx mientras embestía a Sombra y ambos rodaban por el suelo

-¡maldito monstruo!, ¡tocaras a las princesas pasando por mi cadáver!- le decia el pegaso mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas la cara del unicornio

-**me parece un proposición aceptable**-

Sombra hizo brillar su cuerno mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Al mismo tiempo Luna salía de los escombros toda aturdida, pero se recupero a tiempo para ver a su hermana tirada en el suelo y Sombra sobre Onyx listo para quitarle la vida

-**ya es tiempo de acabar con esto**-

No perdió tiempo y embistió al unicornio con tal fuerza que atravesaron tres edificios, Sombra trato de levantarse pero Luna lo golpeo con una descarga mágica impidiéndoselo

-**Luna… ¿Qué estas haciendo?**- preguntaba el unicornio con una cara anonadada

-es muy obvio lo que hago…- decia mientras creaba de su cuerno un látigo mágico

-… ¡termino con el sufrimiento de Equestria de una vez por todas!-

Y sin compasión alguna empieza a azotar al unicornio con todas sus fuerzas

-**Luna… por favor detente…**- le imploraba el moribundo unicornio

-¿detenerme?, ¿después de todo lo que has hecho?, ¿es una broma?-

La princesa hace levitar una espada que estaba tirada cerca y la coloca por encima de Sombra

-¿algunas últimas palabras?- decia secamente Luna

-**noooooo…**- dice casi inaudiblemente

Y sin perder más tiempo le entierra la espada para luego sacarla y empezar a apuñalarlo repetidas veces en el estomago para que al final se la dejara enterrada en su pecho. Luna noto que él quería decirle unas ultimas palabras así que se acerco

-**Lu-Luna… porque-qquue me hi-hicisssste-tes es-esto, pensé que-que me a-amaba-as**- y habiendo gastados sus últimas fuerzas muere

-¿eh?- decia confundida la alicornio

Pero sin aviso alguno una lanza le atraviesa el pecho por detrás mientras que una voz familiar le susurraba en el oído

-**¿en serio creíste que sería tan fácil?, ¿Qué podías matarme sin oponer resistencia alguna? A eso le llamo delirios de grandeza**-

Luna no entendía cómo, si lo había matado hace un segundo, ¿Cómo era posible que…

-**pero en cambio tu prometido, el pony que más te amaba, el es una historia completamente diferente…**-

Luna palideció cuando vio que la imagen de Sombra muerto fue remplazada por la de…

-¿Onyx?, ¿pero como…- decia con voz débil

-**un** **simple hechizo de ilusión, uno débil pero al parecer si logro engañarte Luna**-

-maldito…- decia mientras sus fuerzas iban abandonado su cuerpo

-**se que fui cruel, pero al menos te estoy mandando con él, eso deberías agradecérmelo**- y con violencia saco la lanza del cuerpo de Luna

El cuerpo inerte de Luna cayó sobre el cuerpo de su amado, mientras una última lágrima salía de ella

-**Adiós Luna, espero que tú y tu prometido en la otra vida me sirvan lealmente**- decia condescendientemente Sombra

Celestia mientras tanto se había logrado arrastrar hasta donde había ocurrido esa trágica escena. Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras golpeaba con impotencia el piso

-Luna… mi querida hermanita… ¿ahora qué hare sin ti?- se lamentaba la alicornio del sol

-¿Qué te parece morir?- decia Twilight apareciendo de la nada y poniéndose enfrente de ella

-hoy marca el comienzo de una nueva era… una era en la que tú no tienes cabida princesa- decia fríamente Twilight

-¡después de todos los años que te tuve bajo mi cuidado y guía personal… todos estos años inculcándote los mas virtuosos valores!… ¿para que lo tires todo solo por no haber podido proteger al imperio de cristal y dejándote influenciar por un monstruo como Sombra?- decia con pura decepción Celestia

-que le puedo decir…al parecer no estaba preparada para eso después de todo-

Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno y de la sombra debajo de Celestia salió un enorme cristal negro atravesando y levantando a la princesa varios metros en el aire. Sangre corrió manchando el cristal y el suelo

Los ruidos de la batalla cesaron por unos instantes, tanto los guardias como los Dark Cristals habían presenciado la muerte de la princesa del sol. Sobra decir que eso fue un golpe duro para la guardia real… cosas que decidieron aprovechar los Dark Cristal. Segundos después se retomo la batalla pero esta vez a favor de los ponys de cristal oscuro

-y con esto muere la armonía en Equestria…-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grita Discord mientras golpeaba a Twilight con un rayo mágico

La alicornio salió volando violentamente hacia una torre del castillo. Discord sin esperar a Thunderbolt o a las Mane Five decide ir tras ella, ingresa en la torre y la ve tirada boca abajo

-¡ya es hora de que pagues Sparkle, por Equestria, por tus amigas y principalmente por Celestia!-

Discord trato de tomarla pero al instante de tocar su piel sintió que se quemaba. La unicornio se fue levantando lentamente mientras su cuerpo emanaba intensamente una gran aura oscura. Se volteo mostrando sus ojos ahora brillando de ese color verde maléfico

-¿Qué clase de monstruo eres tú?- preguntaba atónito Discord

-**del tipo de monstruo que mata dioses…**- dice con una voz tétrica

El cuerpo de Twilight empezó a brillar, ella sintió que no era como esa otra ocasión que enfrento a Ragnarok, no, esto se sentía más grande y más… destructivo

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntaba con algo de temor Discord

-**¿Qué no es obvio?... libro a mi nuevo imperio de el caos**-

El cuerpo de la unicornio púrpura expulso una gran cantidad de magia negra, Discord trato de protegerse con su escudo mágico pero fue inútil, la magia negra destrozo el escudo y luego fue desintegrando lentamente el cuerpo de este

-¡ARGGGGHHHH!- fue lo último que dijo Discord antes de morir (al igual que majin boo en dbz)

La explosión fue tan grande que se llevo el castillo entero, Thunderbolt y las Mane Five no tuvieron otra opción que pelear su camino hacia la dirección del estallido

* * *

Canterlot: 2 horas para el ahora

Cansado y exhaustas lograron llegar a lo que quedaba del castillo (que solo eran escombros) buscando alguna señal de vida y la encontraron… pero no la que deseaban

De los escombros salía una esfera oscura de tamaño mediana la cual se coloco enfrente del grupo

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- decia Applejack

-no creo que sea una sorpresa agradable- decia con escepticismo Pinkie Pie

La esfera fue desvaneciéndose lentamente, los ponys presentes no pudieron evitar abrir las bocas de la impresión que tenían. Frente a ellas estaba Twilight pero había sufrido una metamorfosis y esta era más extrema

Su cabello se había oscurecido y alargado, sus patas también crecieron y tomando una forma fina y delgada al igual que su lomo, su cara había tomado la forma de una yegua (en resumen su anatomía era casi parecida a la de Fleur de Liz), sus ojos seguían siendo verdes con pupilas rojas solo que ahora emanaban contantemente magia negra y su cuerno seguia siendo igual de largo de su transformación anterior, solo que ahora era rojo más intenso

-**¡guau!, me siento más… fuerte**- decia contemplado su cuerpo

-¡por los cielos!, ¿Qué le ocurrió?- preguntaba asustada la pobre Fluttershy

-¿a quién le importa?, ¡vamos por ella!- Rainbow trato de volar pero Applejack rápidamente la agarra de su cola

-espera Rainbow, debemos planear esto mejor…-

-yo ya tengo un plan…- dice Thunderbolt

-¿y qué esperas cariño?, dilo antes de que ella ataque primero- decia nerviosamente Rarity

-**oh, no se preocupen por mí, dejare que planeen todo lo que quieran, el resultado será el mismo al fin y al cabo**- decia aun sin mirarlas, todavía se estaba contemplando en el reflejo de un cristal roto en el suelo

-ok escuchen, yo peleare con ella…-

-aja- asienten todas

-…mientras ustedes se van a un lugar más seguro- concluye el unicornio

-¡¿QUEEE?!- dicen las cinco al mismo tiempo

-chicas entiendan esto, independientemente de que si yo la mato o si ella me mata a mí, Equestria necesitara Armonía para lo que venga después-

-¡olvídalo!, ¡no puedes hacer que nos vayamos de aquí!- le grita Rainbow Dash

-de hecho… si puedo- decia Thunderbolt mientras creaba electricidad de su cuerno

-adiós chicas, fue un placer haber sido su amigo, aunque haya sido por poco tiempo… ¡TRUENO DE THOR!-

Thunderbolt desato el rayo sobre las ponys y lejos de hacerles daño, solo las hizo desaparecer

-**como le dije a esa pegaso, tu sacrifico es noble pero completamente en vano**- decia la unicornio mientras se acercaba a paso elegante

-¿sabes?, tus amigas antes no paraban de hablar de ti, siempre hablaban de lo inteligente, bondadosa e inocente pony que eras…- empezaba Thunderbolt

-**esa fue una etapa de mi vida de la cual estoy orgullosa de dejar atrás**-

-… y por eso créeme que no tendré duda alguna en terminar contigo- decia con severidad el unicornio

**-¿tú no lo has entendido verdad?, yo hace mucho que deje de ser una insignificante pony… y por mucho me he vuelto más que una deidad… soy una entidad completamente nueva**-

-ok señorita "entidad", es tiempo de que esto concluya… de una vez por todas- decia Thunderbolt mientras generaba electricidad

-**no podría estar más de acuerdo-**

Después de esa oración comenzó la batalla, Thunderbolt creó dos ballestas y dispara una gran cantidad de flechas eléctricas pero Twilight usa su tele-transportación para esquivarlas fácilmente. Ella contraataca haciendo aparecer tentáculos de la sombra del unicornio pero este rápidamente invoca sus alas eléctricas y se eleva por el aire escapando del agarre de estos

-**oh cierto, tu poder especial**-

-intenta agárrame con esos tentáculos desde el aire, monstruo- le retaba Thunderbolt

-oh no, creaste alas con tu electricidad ¿Qué puedo hacer yo ahora?- hablaba con sarcasmo

Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno y salió una gran aura oscura, esta fue creciendo y colocándose en la espalda de la unicornio, lentamente este se dividió en dos tomando la forma de alas, grandes y oscuras alas mágicas. Una vez bien formadas, la ahora alicornio las aleteo poniéndose a la altura de Thunderbolt

-**¿sorprendido?**- dice con malicia Twilight

-¿¡Co-como es posible!?, ¡me tomo años desarrollar esa técnica y tú la recreaste con tan solo verme una vez!- el unicornio de las alas eléctricas estaba anonadado

-**aprendo rápido, amigo mío**-

* * *

Bosque Everyfree: antiguo castillo de las princesas, 1 hora para el ahora

Las Mane Five estaban sentadas alrededor de la estructura donde habían encontrado por primera vez los elementos de la armonía, ninguna había pasado por alto la ironía de esto

-al menos estaremos a salvo por un tiempo- trataba de ser positiva Fluttershy

-¡yo no quiero estar a salvo!, ¡quiero ir darle a esa unicornio la lección que se merece!- gritaba furiosa Rainbow Dash

-¿y cómo planeas hacer eso, cariño?- se sumaba en la discusión Rarity

-pues… tenemos los elementos ¿no?- señalaba la pegaso azul a su collar

-los cuales son inefectivos sin la princesa… o sin Twilight- decia desanimadamente Applejack

Hubo un silencio después de eso, todas solo se quedaron mirando hacia el vacio con tristeza en sus rostros, la primera en romper en llanto fue Fluttershy

-"sniff"… ¿Por qué Twilight?... "sniff"… ¿Por qué hiciste esto?-

La primera en ir a consolarla fue Pinkie Pie

-Twilight fue nuestra mejor amiga Fluttershy… "Sniff"… lo que le haya pasado fue solo y únicamente culpa de ese Sombra- Pinkie a pesar de estarla consolando también tenía unas lagrimas en los ojos

-Twilight… ella siempre nos decia que debíamos hacer los correcto…- Applejack miraba por la ventana, también en el mismo estado

-…ella siempre se preocupo por nuestro bienestar y por el de Equestria…- Rarity dibujaba círculos en el suelo

Rainbow cambio su expresión de ira también por una de tristeza

-…siempre pudimos contar con ella…-

Pero en ese instante a todas les cayó el veinte de la situcaión que ocurria

-… pero ella creyó que no podía contar con nosotras…- dijeron las cinco al mismo tiempo

Ninguna pudo evitar llorar al darse cuenta de lo que habían ocasionado y desatado, indirectamente ellas también habían sido responsables de que esto pasara

-cielo santo… ¿Qué hemos hecho?- dijo sin voz Fluttershy a sus amigas

* * *

Canterlot: 30 minutos antes del ahora

La batalla de los "alicornios" era muy intensa, Twilight y Thunderbolt chocaban sus cuernos como si fueran espadas, sus alas se repelían como si fueran polos iguales. Thunderbolt decidió usar su técnica "furia de Zaxx" pero Twilight transformo sus alas en escudos los cuales contuvieron el ataque, después de esto vuelven a la normalidad. El ex mercenario crea su versión eléctrica del martillo de Thor y trata varias veces de acertarle un golpe a la ex estudiante de Celestia, la cual ella había creado con su propia magia una versión siniestra de una espada de dos hojas, por cada choque que hacían sonaba como una pequeña explosión. Finalmente quedaron los dos midiendo fuerzas con sus armas

-**¿Qué se siente Sr. Thunderbolt?**- decia Twilight condescendientemente

-¿de qué hablas?-

-**¿Qué se siente saber que perderás ante una fuerza que supera por mucho tu razonamiento lógico?**-

-diría que hablas demasiado pero actúas muy poco- le hablaba retadoramente

-con que quieres acción ¿eh?, ¿algo como esto?-

El ala izquierda de Twilight se deformo creando en su lugar tres tentáculos, estos rápidamente se incrustaron en el flanco derecho de Thunderbolt

-¡ARRGGHHH!- exclamo de dolor el semental

-**se hombre… apenas estoy empezando**-

Los tentáculos se hundieron más y mas hasta que atravesó el cuerpo del unicornio por completo. Empezó a salir sangre de las heridas y también salía sangre de su boca

-ne-necesitaras más que eso para derribarme…-

Aprovechando la cercanía Thunderbolt trato de electrocutar la cara de su oponente pero ella solo hace la cabeza a un lado y el ataque eléctrico solo pasa de largo

-**veo que todavía quieres más…**-

Ahora el ala derecha de Twilight se transforma en tres tentáculos, solo que dos se incrustan en el flanco izquierdo de su oponente, cerca de donde salían los otros tres, y el tercero se enrollaba en el cuerno del semental y con fuerza increíble se lo arranca con violencia

-¡ARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!- grita con más fuerza Thunderbolt mientras la sangre salía de su cabeza, salpicando la cara de Twilight

Sin el cuerno, tanto el martillo y las alas eléctricas se deshicieron, y como Twilight había transformado las suyas en tentáculos, eventualmente los dos empezaron a caer en picada

-es-escúchame b-bien…- decia el unicornio mientras sentía que sus fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo

-falle en m-matarte… pero algún día… habrá un pony que sea igual de poderoso que tú… solo que su magia será pura y armoniosa… y ese pony te derrotara… de una vez por todas…-

**-… y lo esperare con ansias**-

Twilight en vez de dejar que el semental se estrelle, sus tentáculos se enganchan internamente de él y sin compasión alguna, empieza a jalar cada extremo hasta que finalmente la piel de Thunderbolt se empieza a desgarrar y finalmente su cuerpo es partido en dos de manera vertical

A pocos metros de llegar al suelo, ella vuelve a recrear sus alas para aterrizar con seguridad y elegancia, luego sobre ella cae la sangre de Thunderbolt como si fuera lluvia

La "alicornio" contemplo su cuerpo ahora manchado de rojo

-**debería cambiar mi título de "Heralda" a "Inquisidora"-**

**-¿Twilight?, ¿eres tú?-**

La unicornio voltea para toparse con Sombra, que la analizaba de arriba abajo

-**así es mi señor**-

-**tu apariencia… fue otra manifestación de tu poder**- decia aun fascinado el unicornio gris

-**si mi señor… y Discord y el castillo pagaron muy caro por eso**- decia con cierta ironía Twilight mirando los restos del castillo

Sombra camina hacia donde alguna vez fue la entrada del castillo y contempla con orgullo la vista de la ahora asediada y destruida Canterlot

-**es oficial, todos los cabos están resueltos, Equestria es nuestra… para siempre JAJAJA**- reía de felicidad Sombra

-**¿Qué quiere decir con "nuestra"?**- le pregunta la unicornio púrpura desde atrás

Extrañado, Sombra voltea solo para recibir un rayo mágico derribándolo y haciéndolo rodar varios metros en el suelo

* * *

Canterlot : ahora

-**por favor no me mires así…**- decía Twilight a Sombra mientras este lanzaba una mirada tanto de incredulidad como de tristeza

-**…tu sabes que siempre te amare…**- su cuerno empezaba a generar energía oscura

-**…. y por eso deber morir**-

-**Twilight hablas de un modo que rebasa la locura… dices que me amas pero felizmente acabaras conmigo, ¿Por qué?**-

-**porque vera mi "señor", me he vuelto en el ser más poderosa de la existencia, y como usted dijo el amor solo me volverá más débil, por ende usted deber dejar de vivir. No quiero que mis enemigos aprovechen eso en mi contra**- decia con pura malicia en su voz

-**¡maldita hija de yegua!, ¡debí dejar que mi hechizo del miedo te destruyera la mente y así me hubiera ahorrado tanto problemas!**- Sombra se levanto de golpe mientras su cuerno generaba energía

-**Sombra, no hagas esto difícil, en el fondo sabes que tengo razón, después de todo, tú me hiciste**-

-**y ahora te destruiré**-

Sombra lanzo una serie de lanzas mágicas oscuras de su cuerno, Twilight creó barrearas repeliéndolas para luego tele-transportarse detrás del unicornio propiciándole un golpe en la nuca. Molesto, Sombra le da una patada con sus patas traseras a Twilight forzando a que retrocediera, luego hizo que de la sombra de ella salieran varios tentáculos agarrando de sus cuatro patas y enrollándose en su cuello con fuerza

-**bueno Twilight, ambos perdemos hoy… yo pierdo a una potencial reina y tu pierdes tu vida**- dicho eso apretó y jalo con más fuerza los tentáculos

Pero Twilight antes de perder el conocimiento decidió usar su último truco

-**S-Sombra… an-antes de ma-matarme… me darías un último… beso**- decia con dificultad la unicornio púrpura

-**¿un beso?**- decia con incredulidad mientras aflojaba un poco el tenáculo de el cuello de la unicornio para que ella hablara con libertad

-**así es, deme ese último placer antes de acabarme para siempre**-

Sombra dudo por uno instantes, pero finalmente se acerco lentamente a Twilight y con delicadeza junto sus labios con los de ella, el beso fue corto pero de cierto modo agradable

-**espero que lo hayas disfrutado porque…porque… urg… uff…**- empezaba a tambalearse el unicornio gris

Debido a la perdida de concentración los tentáculos que sujetaban a Twilight desaparecieron, dejándola libre mientras Sombra caía al suelo mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas

-**¿q-que… me…. Hi-hicistes?**-

-**es una técnica que estuve practicando en secreto, lo llamo "el beso de las buenas noches", ¿buen nombre no le parece?**-

De los labios de Sombra se empezaba a cristalizar y la cristalización empezaba a extenderse de su cara a su cuerpo

-**quiero que sepa, que siempre le estaré en deuda mi señor, pero ya era hora de que yo tomara las riendas de mi propio destino…**- decia caminado a su alrededor

-**…pero no se preocupe, el reinado de Celestia no estará presente nunca más, a partir de ahora solo será un reino… oscuro**-

Finalmente el cuerpo de Sombra termina de cristalizarse, para luego Twilight dejar caer su pata delantera derecha destruyendo el cuerpo de su anterior mentor y amante. Tras haber terminado camina hacia lo que quedaba de la entrada y contempla ya la ahora conquistada ciudad de Canterlot

-**"emperatriz Twilight de el reino oscuro de Equestria"… me gusta cómo suena eso**-

Invoca sus alas oscuras y vuela sobre lo que es ahora su nuevo reino

**FIN… por ahora**

* * *

**Y esa fue la historia de Twilight tras haber fallado la prueba de Celestia y antes de que me manden mensajes de muerte les digo que si habrá epilogo, así que calmados XD**

**Gracias por todos los que siguieron esta historia desde el comienzo y quienes dejaron sus reviews**

**Nos leeremos pronto**


	12. Epílogo

**Hola de nuevo mis lectores, como lo prometí aquí está el epilogo más oscuro que hayan leído alguna vez, de nuevo les agradezco de nuevo por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia salida de mi rara y bizarra imaginación**

**Sin más preámbulo continuamos**

* * *

La caída Del Crepúsculo

Epilogo

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

En los restos del templo del Observer dos personas flotaban mirando el desastre. Los dos tenían tres ojos sin pupila (como el Observer). Uno era un hombre de cabello blanco semi largo, portaba una armadura gris y cargaba una espada en su espalda, delante de el paso flotando lo que quedaba de la capucha del Observer, la cual la sujeto

-pobre Observer, merecía un destino mejor que este, ¿no lo crees Dinasty?- volteo a ver a su acompañante

El otro individuo era una mujer también de cabello blanco, traía puesto un atuendo de Geisha de color negro con bordes plateados y tenia colgando de la cinta de su cintura dos abanicos de acero

-sin duda Courage, pero que se le va a hacer, es el precio que pago por involucrar sentimientos en su trabajo- contestaba secamente la mujer

Pero en eso Courage vio algo que le llamo la atención

-Dinasty ve a ver esto- le decia el caballero mientras señalaba una pantalla mágica

-¿una pantalla mágica?, ¿Qué tiene?-

-esta sobresale de las demás, supongo que el Observer la estuvo mirando antes de morir- analizaba Courage

-debió ser importante para dejar a las otras pantallas desatendidas- decia Dinasty quitándole el polvo a una pantalla cercana

-¿quieres echarle un vistazo?- le pregunta el hombre

-no gracias… esta pantalla llamo mas mi intención- le contestaba la Geisha

-como quieras…. Oye, ¿Por qué se ve tan oscuro este universo?-

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Equestria: Imperio de Cristal

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Canterlot había sido destruido, también desde que cientos de ponys habían muerto tras el fatídico día que todos los sobrevivientes bautizaron "el día de la desarmonización"

Dichos sobrevivientes habían sido sacados a la fuerza de los restos de las ciudades por los Dark Cristals para ser llevados al Imperio de Cristal, aparentemente la nueva gobernante iba a dar un discurso y quería ser escuchada por su nuevo reino

De el balcón principal del castillo salió Twilight portando su siniestra armadura y con sus alas hechas de magia negra

-**atención súbditos míos, en estos últimos días se han preguntado qué futuro les depara a ustedes y a Equestria, es por eso que los convoque aquí**-

Twilight salto del balcón para quedar aleteando en el aire

-**como muchos ya sabrán, las princesas Celestia y Luna están muertas, Canterlot quedo hecho escombros, por lo tanto ahora el Imperio de Cristal ahora será la capital de "Utopía"…**-

-¿Utopía?- exclama confundió uno de los presentes

-**así es súbdito mío, Equestria nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar las amenazas contra ella pero en cambio Utopía será la nación más poderosa, la más organizada y sobre todo la mas solida del mundo, en resumen una nación liderada por mi**-

-¡no es justo!-

-¡es una bazofia!-

-¡pagaras caro por lo que has hecho!-

Y así muchas más reclamaciones se oyeron de la multitud de abajo, poniendo de malas a la yegua púrpura

-**¡CALLENSE!**- Twilight usa su propia versión siniestra de la voz real callando a todos los presentes

-**¡bola de Hipócritas!, deberían sentirse agradecidos de que un ser superior los gobernara en vez de dos patéticas princesas**- decia moleta Twilight a sus súbditos

-¡esas princesas fueron grandes gobernantes!, ¡algo que tu ni en mil años serás!- le gritaba un pegaso

-¡sí!, ¡además ellas se encargaban de mover el sol y la luna!, ¡algo que dudo mucho que puedas hacer!- le retaba un unicornio

Twilight sonrió con malicia e hizo brillar su cuerno

* * *

Mientras tanto en el castillo del bosque Everyfree, ahora habitado por las Mane Five quienes trataban adaptarse a su nuevo "hogar"

-listo termine- decia una exhausta Rarity

El interior del castillo se veía ahora elegante y bien limpio, incluso las ventanas estaban como nuevas, las paredes recién pintadas y los pilares restaurados

-¡GUAAAUUUU!- dijeron las otras cuatro asombradas

-si vamos a vivir aquí el resto de nuestras vidas, al menos debería verse y sentirse acogedor-

-bueno tal vez pero recuerda Rarity, que esto solo es temporal- le dice Applejack

-si, al menos cuando encontremos la forma de que Twilight recupere los cabales o algo por el estilo- agregaba Rainbow Dash

-creo que eso será un obstáculo- decia Pinkie Pie mirando por la ventana

Todas se acercan para ver qué era lo que ocurría y lo que vieron las dejó pasmadas. El sol iba saliendo por el este mientras que la luna salía por el oeste, las dos se iban juntando lentamente hasta que formaron un eclipse solar

-esto no es bueno- decia Fluttershy ocultándose detrás de Rainbow

-bueno… supongo que después de esto ya no habrá nada que Twilight haga que nos sorprenda- trato de sonar condescendiente Applejack

Todas solo se abrazaron para darse valor para afrontar el nuevo mundo que van a habitar

Al mismo tiempo en una cueva en medio del bosque Everyfree, Cadance se encontraba mirando también el evento con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se acariciaba el vientre

-hijo mío, ¿Qué clase de mundo te he dado?- se lamentaba la alicornio

Estaba tan ocupada lamentándose que no se dio cuenta que dos figuras se acercaban por detrás y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la golpean fuertemente en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente

-vaya vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí- decia uno de ellos con malicia

-a la reina le va a fascinar esto-

Sin perder tiempo, uno de ellos la pone sobre su lomo y se van volando del lugar a gran velocidad

* * *

De vuelta en el Imperio los ponys miraban tanto sorprendidos como asustados la escena, tras haber terminado Twilight aterriza en medio de todos

-¿alguna otra pregunta?- decia maliciosamente

Hubo un silencio en general mientras todos se miraban entre si, finalmente un pony dio dos pasos con miedo al frente

-umm… ¿Cómo quieres que te llamemos?, ¿princesa o reina?-

-**emperatriz está bien**- decia con "modestia"

-¡larga vida a la emperatriz Twilight!- dijo uno de los presentes

Inmediatamente todos se reverenciaron ante ella incluso los Dark Cristals, después de todo, ¿que otra opción les quedaba?

-**me alegra que todo este aclarado, ahora pueden retirarse y no se preocupen, mis Dark Cristals los ayudaran en la reconstrucción de las ciudades, ¿no habrán creído que gobernaría un montón de escombros verdad?**-

Lentamente los Dark Cristals fueron escoltando a los ponys en los trenes. Satisfecha invoca sus alas mágicas y regresa volando al castillo, camina por unos corredores hasta que llega al mero corazón del castillo, ingresa a un cuarto inmenso oscuro iluminado solo por un candelabro y con una mesa en el centro

Sentados alrededor de la mesa se encontraban un minotauro de color plateado, un dragón negro de ojos rojos recostado en sus cuatro patas para caber en el cuarto, un grifo de pelaje dorado y un humano vistiendo una capucha negra, todos esperando impacientemente a la unicornio

-**gracias por reunirse conmigo, bien es un nuevo día, así que escúchenme cuidadosamente…esto es como va a ser ahora…-**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

-¡basta!, ¡no puedo seguir viendo esto!- decia Courage apartando la pantalla a un lado

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunta Dinasty volteándolo a ver

-no sé como el Observer podía ver cosas como esta sin enloquecer-

-si crees que eso fue impactante deberías echarle un ojo a esto- le decia la geisha al caballero

Se acerca a la pantalla que ella sostenía y abre los ojos como platos al ver la escena que acontecía

-oye… es la misma unicornio que estaba viendo, solo que esta la están aclamando y sus alas no son de magia…. son de verdad- decia aun sorprendido

-si… al parecer en este universo esa unicornio si paso la prueba de su maestra y como resultado la nombraron princesa…- le explicaba Dinasty

-vaya, las diferencias sí que desafían la comprensión…. Oye espera, ¿Qué haces?- le pregunta Courage al ver a la mujer doblando la pantalla como si fuera una hoja y guardándola en sus ropas

-¿Qué?, me llamo mucho la atención, además sin el Observer alguien tiene que ser testigos de cosas como esta- le razonaba la geisha

Courage miro con inseguridad la pantalla que estuvo viendo hace rato

-vamos… yo se que quieres hacerlo…- le decia dándole un golpecito con el codo a la caballero

Este finalmente también agarro la pantalla, la doblo y guardo en su armadura

-bien hecho… bueno supongo que ya no queda nada mas aquí- dice Dinasty

-si… descansa en paz Observer-

Los dos comienzan a irse sin antes dar un último vistazo a las ruinas del templo y las pantallas mágicas restantes

-sabes… sin el Observer… ¿Quién se encargara de observar todo esos universos?- preguntaba Courage

-descuida, ¿qué es lo peor que puede ocurrir?-

Los dos se retiran despreocupadamente sin darse cuenta que una de las pantallas mostraba la imagen de seis gemas flotando en el espacio

Fin

* * *

**Eso fue todo "jóvenes observadores", pero no se preocupen que aun hay mucha historia que contar... pero eso sera para otro día**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo como yo en escribirlo**

**No olviden dejar reviews y/o agradecimientos, sugerencias, etc.**

**Nos leemos luego y un brohoof para todos**


End file.
